A New Start
by Kchan88
Summary: Christine and Raoul are now the proud parents of a little girl, whom they have named Marie Claire. A new opera house is also being built, and everyone from the Opera Populaire is very excited. But there is the ever present question will the Phantom retur
1. Default Chapter

A new start

Prologue: A new life and a new opera house

Twenty-two year old Christine de Chagnay smiled warmly up at her husband, Raoul, the Vicomte de Chagnay. He smiled back and gently brushed his wife's dark brown curls back from her pale face. She had just given birth to their new born baby daughter, whom they had decided to name Marie Claire.

"She's beautiful, Christine, just like you." said Raoul, lightly running his fingers over his daughter's cheek.

Christine laughed.

"She really is beautiful, but I think that might be because you're her father." she said slyly.

Raoul shook his head and laughed.

"Well dear, no matter who she looks like, she's still beautiful, and everyone will be so excited to see her. I daresay Meg and Madame Giry will be by soon."

"I don't doubt it." said Christine rolling her eyes. "Madame Giry will be all over me. She's always tried to be like a mother to me, and I love her dearly, but sometimes she's more like a pecking hen."

"Well she's got a lot on her mind, what with the new opera house almost ready to open. I think she worries that what happened with the Opera Populaire will happen with... nevermind." said Raoul, trailing off. He didn't want to bring up that subject on such a happy day.

Christine's eyes met Raoul's and their thoughts connected.

"You mean she's worried that the Phantom will come back?" Christine whispered.

Raoul sighed.

"Yes I think she worries about it. She rescued him from those gypsies, and she wants him to have a normal life. But I wonder if he could ever lead a normal life. Can he adapt after living in the opera house alone for all of those years?"

Christine looked down at Marie Claire. Perhaps if the Phantom's own mother had loved him, his life would have been different.

Raoul could see that Christine was beginning to look worried. Not wanting to worry his beloved on such a blessed day, he changed the subject.

"Come dear, let's talk of this later. After all, its not every day that your baby daughter is born."

Raoul reached down and tickled his tiny daughter and she laughed. He then gently kissed Christine on the lips and she embraced him.

"I love you Raoul." said Christine softly.

"And I love you." he said to his wife with a warm smile.

"And of course I love you." he said grinning at Marie Claire.

And so the happy family greeted the visitors that came to give their congratulations to the new parents. Andre, Firmin, Madame Giry, Meg, and everyone from the opera house came by. But neither Christine or Raoul could stop wondering: would the Phantom haunt the new opera house? Would he haunt them? And of course the ever present question, would he haunt Marie Claire? 


	2. Marie Claire

A New Start

Chapter 1: Marie Claire

And so, our story begins, sixteen years after the birth of Marie Claire...

The clear, beautiful, soprano, singing voice of Maire Claire de Chagny rang out as she was in her room dressing for dinner. She always seemed to find herself singing whenever she was bored. Raoul heard his daughter singing and couldn't help but break into a grin. He popped his head into Marie's room.

"You know sweetie, sometimes I can't tell whether its you or your mother singing." he teased.

Marie Claire smiled, her blue eyes sparkling beneath her dark curls.

"You really think that I'm that good father?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes dear, you really seem to have inherited your mother's talent for singing. I'm sure one day you'll be very famous."said Raoul as he leaned down to kiss his daughter on the cheek.

"Well then why won't mother let me try out for a production at the opera house? She still performs, and it would be fun to be in a show with her." said Marie, her face clouding, "Then you could watch both of us."

Raoul's smile faltered. This subject always seemed to come up, and it always worried him.

"Your mother has her reasons, and someday you will know them." said Raoul gently but firmly.

Marie Claire let the subject drop, not wanting to argue. She got up and hugged her father as they walked downstairs to join Christine and Felix, Marie's eight year brother, for dinner. The two chattered happily, but Raoul couldn't help but feel a growing sense of dread. They were going to have to tell Marie Claire the story of the Phantom of the Opera eventually, and it was going to have to be soon.

Christine smiled as she watched Raoul and Marie come down the stairs. It always made her happy to know that she and Raoul both had always been there for Marie and Felix. It was much different from the childhood Christine had experienced after her father had died. Always surrounded by people, but always feeling so alone. The "Angel of Music" her father had promised her had turned out to be Erik, the Phantom of the opera. It had seemed at the time that he was her guardian, the angel of her father, a father figure. But it had turned out not to be so. But how she wished it had been so. She had wished so much that her father would have been there to hear her sing, to see her fall in love with and marry Raoul , to see Marie and Felix born. She often wondered what had become of Erik, if he had lived or died. If he had found happiness. And if he had lived, would he come back to haunt she and Raoul? Christine turned her thoughts away from this unpleasant topic as the family sat down to dinner.

"I heard you singing earlier Marie dear, you sounded wonderful." remarked Christine to her daughter.

Marie Claire' s face glowed.

"You really think so mother?" she asked.

"Yes dear I do." answered Christine.

"Ya Marie you sang really good." remarked Felix.

Marie laughed and touseled her little brother's hair.

Raoul and Christine gave each other a contented smile as they watched Marie and Felix tickle and tease each other. Dinner went on normally until Marie asked the inevitable question:

"Mother, father, if I sing so well, then why will you not let me audition for a part in one of the opera house productions? I would really like to." Marie Claire asked, her face hopeful.

Raoul and Christine gave each other a knowing look, knowing that they could not hide the story of the Phantom of the opera from Marie any longer. None of the reasons that they had used to try and prevent Marie from being in a production would work anymore. Raoul and Christine grasped each other's hand as Christine began to speak.

"Marie dear, there is something your father and I need to tell you. But first we need to put Felix to bed." said Christine, noticing that Felix was falling asleep at the table.

Christine gently picked up Felix in her arms and went upstairs to put him to bed. She came back downstairs with a solemn look on her face. Christine and Raoul exchanged grim looks. The three of them moved into the living room and sat by the fire, which glowed upon them warmly.

"Marie dear, we have a story that we need to tell you. The reason that we have not allowed you to audition for a part in one of the opera house productions." Raoul began.

"The story of Erik, the Phantom of the Opera." said Christine apprehensively.

Marie stared. She had heard fables about this supposed Phantom if the opera, but she had never believed any of them. She listened intently to her parents words as they told the tale of the events that had happened so many years ago. But as the family sat in their living room, they had no idea who was standing outside their window, listening to the story that they told...

"He's there the Phantom of the opera..." 


	3. The Phantom

Chapter 2: The Phantom

Erik stood outside the de Chagny house listening intently through th living room wall. He seemed very familiar with his surroundings, which gives you the impression that this was not the first time that he had stood outside that house. So they were finally telling their daughter the story of what had happened in the opera house all those years ago. Erik was pleased. He had known that they would have to tell her someday. He looked inside the window at the family sitting by the fire, together. How he longed for that. That sense of family. But yet he did not know how to achieve it. He gazed at Christine. Though she had of course grown older, none of her beauty had faded. Not in her voice or her appearance. He still did not understand how she could have betrayed him this way. He had been her teacher, he had inspired her voice. Erik's gaze fell on Raoul, and he knew why Christine had betrayed him. That silly boy, the vicomte. But though Erik couldn't stand Raoul, it was very clear that Raoul loved Christine with all of his heart, and that Christine loved him in return. They obviously were deeply in love, and they loved those children with all their hearts. This realization had hit him rather hard all those years ago down in his lair beneath the opera house. When Raoul had been willing to give up his life to save Christine, and Christine had been willing to stay with Erik in order to save Raoul's life. That was indeed a sign of true love. So Erik had let the two of them go. But he was still angry. Erik had indeed learned some compassion after that night, but he often felt his old anger and violence coming out. Did he want revenge? His feelings were so complicated. He gazed inside the window once more as his gaze fell upon Marie Claire. How much she looked and sounded like her mother. Perhaps she would be the link to getting revenge upon Christine and Raoul, if that was indeed what Erik decided that he wanted. But could he hurt Christine? He could never decide on this issue. He had no qualms about hurting Raoul, except that that would hurt Christine. Erik shook his head, his thoughts overwhelming him. He took one last glance inside before he retreated up the street, back to the opera house, where he had of course, taken up refuge in the vaults. And as much as he tried to control his anger, the more he walked, the more it welled up inside him, making revenge seem more and more appealing.

"You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you..." 


	4. The stories are true?

Chapter 3: The stories are true?

Marie Claire stared at her parents. How could these stories of the Phantom of the opera actually be true? An how could her parents be so intimately involved? This man called Erik had taught her mother to sing, and then taken her underground to his lair? He had been angry when her mother had fallen in love with her father, and had tried to kill him? Her mother had heard his voice ever since she had moved to the dormitories? It all seemed like to much to believe, but she knew by the looks on her parents faces that they were not pulling her leg. Marie shook hr dark head, trying to regain her composure. She looked up at her parents with a slightly bewildered look on her face.

"I know that it is a lot to cope with at once sweetie," said Christine gently.

"But it is all true dear," said Raoul.

Marie Claire looked around the room, her thoughts spinning. But now that she thought about it, it made sense that stories were true. She had often heard her mother singing strange tunes that Marie had never heard before, and when she had asked about them, Christine would not discuss where they had come from. Marie's gaze fell on her father. He had a scar on his arm that was indeed curious. It looked as though it had come from a sword, but her father had insisted that this was not so. Marie's eyes traveled to her father's neck. There was a faint mark aroiund the whole of his neck. It looked as though it had come from severe rope burn.

"Father," Marie asked, "Did that scar on your arm come from your swordfight with the Phantom? And that mark on your neck, did that come from him to?"

Raoul sighed deeply.

"Yes dear, they did." said Raoul, smiling faintly at his daughter, trying to reassure her.

"And mother, those strange songs you sing sometimes, do those have anything to do with the Phantom?" asked Marie earnestly.

Christine locked eyes with her daughter for a moment before answering.

"Yes, they do. Even now I can still hear him singing songs in my head." said Christine, as a slight shiver ran down her back.

Raoul, noticing this, moved closer to his beloved wife and put his arm around her. They both looked up at their daughter.

"Well," said Marie, "It' s all a little scary, honestly, but if you let me try out for a production at the opera house, I promise I'll be careful."

Raoul and Christine looked into each other's eyes, knowing that they had to say yes. They couldn't hold her back any longer. They knew that the Phantom was not likely to hurt Marie, but they still worried that he would perhaps be interested in her voice, and that the Phantom would have the same infatuation with Marie that he had had with Christine. But the fact was, that they needed to let her perform.

"Yes sweetie. We will let you try out for a production. I believe that there are auditions for one next week." said Christine.

Marie's blue eyes sparkled with happiness. She quickly forgot her fears about the Phantom. She was finally able to perform!

"Oh thank you so much!" she said delightedly as she hugged both of her parents. "I love you so much, thank you."

"And we love you." said Christine and Raoul, smiling at their ecstatic daughter.

"Now up to bed with you, young lady." said Christine playfully.

"And remeber not a word of this to your brother." reminded Raoul.

But Marie was already singing a tune she had heard her mother sing since she was little, as she skipped up the stairs.

"Think of me think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye"

When Christine and Raoul went to bed that night, they were both still slightly troubled.

"Raoul, are you sure its safe for her to do this?" asked Christine, her dark eyes looking deeply troubled.

Raoul shook his head uncertainly.

"I hope that it is going to be alright, and that our fears are unwarranted," he said, "But I'm afraid that if there is going to be another confrontation with the Phantom, it is best for it to happen sooner than later. But don't worry Christine, I promise that I won't let anything happen."

Christine leaned sleepily against Raoul's shoulder.

"You're right Raoul. But I'm going to try not to worry to much until something happens. And besides, I'm really rather excited about seeing our daughter perform. I know that Felix will be excited to."

"I know that she'll be wonderful." said Raoul.

And so the two fell asleep, feeling slightly better, but their fears were still not totally gone. If only the Phantom was a predictable person. 


	5. The Audition

A New Start

Chapter 4: The Audition

Marie Claire danced down the stairs the day of the audition. It had been nearly a week since her talk with her parents, and the excitement of waiting for the audition had nearly killed her. Though she still had a fear of the phantom, she pushed it away. She was going to be famous! Raoul smiled at his daughter as he watched her come down the stairs. He was very happy for his daughter, but he was still quite worried, as was Christine. Christine smiled brightly at her daughter, though she looked rather pale. This was probably because she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. Felix had been having bad dreams, so she and Raoul had stayed up all night reading stories to him. But it didn't help that her daughter was trying out for her first production today. She and Raoul were very proud that Marie Claire had shown such talent for singing and ballet.

"Good morning, everyone!" said Marie brightly, "Where's Felix?'

"Still in bed," said Christine, "He didn't get much sleep last night because he was having nightmares."

"Well you look like a bright bit of sunshine this morning." said Raoul, as he gave his daughter a good morning kiss on the cheek.

"Of course I do father, I'm trying out for my first production today!"

Raoul and Christine laughed. Marie was so excited. They just hoped that nothing unexpected ruined her day. She could truly do well and probably get a good part in the production. Breakfast went on normally, except the fact that Marie squirmed in her seat through the whole affair, she was so excited to go. Finally the carriage was at the door, and Marie Claire ran out the door, with her parents following close behind her. It was a quick journey to the opera house, but when the carriage pulled up, Marie didn't jump out as her parents expected her to.

"Are you okay dear?" asked Christine, "You look rather pale."

Marie shook her dark head,as if trying to shake off something.

"I'm okay. I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"I'm sure you'll do fantastic darling." said Raoul.

Marie laughed.

"Aren't fathers supposed to say that?" she asked jokingly.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." said Raoul winking at her.

"I'll just remeber to do everything that you taught me mother.' said Marie Claire.

"That's right." said Christine, smiling broadly.

"Well, here it goes." said Marie rather breathlessly.

And so the family got out of the carriage. Christine and Raoul walked hand in hand inside the opera house, with Marie Claire walking beside them. They walked inside the doors and saw none but Carlotta, who promptly rolled her eyes at them. They ignored her. They were then pounced upon by Firmin and Andre.

"Good morning Christine and Raoul." they said jovially. "And good morning my dear Marie Claire. We're sure that you will do very well today." they said, smiling down upon her.

Marie smiled, but couldn't help feeling a bit nervous. Her stomach was doing flip flops. But she looked up into her parents faces an her courage was renewed. As she walked into the theater, she saw her best friend Elizabeth, who was Meg's daughter. Elizabeth smiled at her and shot her a thumbs up. Marie Claire suddenly found herself swooped down upon by Madame Giry, who ushered her onto the stage. She still moved remarkably fast for someone who was getting rather old.

"Well I daresay its about time that you came to try out."Madame Giry said in a rush. "I'm sure you will do very well my dear. And it would be best if you didn't look at Elizabeth, because I'm sure that she will make you laugh."

Marie smiled. Elizabeth would probably make faces at her from the audience. Marie sat down with the other girls her age that wer trying out. It was to bad that Elizabeth was not up here to, she had tried out yesterday, and she had made it. It seemed that Marie Claire waited forever. It seemed like years, and she got more nervous as it got closer and closer to her turn. And then, it finally came. And as Marie stepped out onto the stage and began singing, it seemed as if her nerves all melted away. She was doing what she loved best, singing her heart out. She had chosen to sing ' Think of me' because she knew it so well. The song seemed to gog by very fast. When she was through, Marie found herself recieving a standing ovation from the people watching and all the people watching.

"Bravo Madmoiselle!" said Andre and Firmin together. "I do believe we found ourselves a risng star!"

Marie was ecstatic. She had sung better than she ever had. She hoped that she reicieved a role. Raoul and Christine beamed at her from the audience. But as Marie walked down form the stage, she thought she heard a voice saying "Bravissimo" very softly. And from the look on her mother's face she heard it to. But Marie shook it off. She was sure that she was imagining things. She was to happy to let anything bother her.

After congratulating his daughter and tickling her mercilessly, Raoul left Christine and Marie talking to Meg and Madame Giry. He wanted to explore the new additions that had been made to the opera house. But as he stepped into one small room, he felt a presence that he hadn't felt in a very long time. Then suddenly a rope came down from the ceiling. But Raoul was ready for this. He raised up his hand and caught the rope, knowing exactly who was in the room there with him.

"I don't think so." whispered Raoul softly, "I know that trick."

He walked slowly out of the room, casting a final look around the seemingly empty room. Raoul found Christine and Marie and gave them both a warm hug. He wouldn' t tell them what had happened yet, he didn't want to ruin this wonderful day. But he couldn't help but think that he and Christine's fears had come true. He walked hand in hand with his wife and daughter as they walked, and he squeezed their hands tightly. He would protect them no matter what. And as the three walked down the street, Raoul knew that Erik was watching them. And from his posistion at the window, Erik could indeed see them. And he was angry. As much as he wanted to control it, he couldn't.

"Damn you, curse you..." he whispered under his breath. 


	6. The Rose and the note

A New Start Chapter 5- The Rose and the note

It was a joyous evening in the de Chagny household. Andre and Firmin had personally come by earlierto tell Marie Claire that she had recieved one ofthe leading roles in the upcoming production. They had chosen to do Hannibal, because it had been such a hit before.

"You will make an exquisite Elissa, my dear Marie Claire." said Andre.

Marie's blue eyes lit up. She had gotten the role of Elissa? She couldn't believe it!

"I'm quite sure you will be the next opera star, just like your mother, "said Firmin, smiling. " Your mother has been the most popular opera satr for the last twenty years. I've never seen an opera singer's fame last that long before, but perhaps it runs in the family."

"Thank you so much for coming by to tell me the news, monsieurs." said Marie curtsying politley to Andre and Firmin.

Marie then ran over to her parents and hugged them both.

"Congratulations dear, " said Christine, her eyes sparkling with excitement, "I cannot wait to see you perform."

"I couldn't have done it without your tutoring mama." said Marie, smiling brightly.

"And neither can I, " said Raoul, standing up and spinning his daughter around. Marie laughed and laughed until she was sore. "Congratulations my girl." said Raoul, finally putting Marie Claire down.

"Thank you everyone." said Marie, "I must go tell Felix!"

She then ran up the stairs to tell her brother while her parents chatted with Andre and Firmin.

And now a few hours later, the family sat by the glowing fire, quite full from their celebratory dinner, each thinking their own thoughts. Except for Felix who had fallen asleep playing with his toys. As she wartched Christine carry Felix up to bed, she began to think of the voice that she had heard after she had finished singing today. Could it have been the Phantom? And what did it mean? Marie Claire gave a little sigh. She decided to tell her parents about the voice and fleetingly wondered if Christine had heard it to. Little did she know that the voice was standing right outside the living room window.

Erik was once again standing outside the window, looking in at the happy family. He gazed at Marie Claire. How beautiful and clear her voice was. It was perfect for his music, just as her mother's had been. If he tutored Marie as he had tutored Marie Claire as he had tutored Christine, he could get the two things he wanted most: to enrich Marie Claire's voice to use it for his music, and to get revenge on her parents. Erik sighed, confused. As much as he wanted to control this anger, as much as he wanted to take to heart the compassion that he had learned after he had let Chrisitine and Raoul go, he couldn't. The old anger and the old violence had flared in his soul once again, after all these years of keeping it down.

"You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you." he whispered. And with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

"Um, Mama, Papa, may I tell you something?" asked Marie Claire quietly, bringing everyone out of their reveries.

Christine and Raoul looked over at their daughter, concerned. She had been laughing and smiling only a few minutes before. Now her voice seemed filled with worry, like she was hiding something.

"What is it sweetie?" asked Christine, though she thought she already knew the answer.

Marie looked up at her parents, her pretty face paling.

"Today after I finished singing, I heard a voice speaking to me. But when I looked around there was no one there. And I heard it again, just now. It sounded as though it were coming from outside, but I don't see anyone out there."

Suddenly the three of them heard the soft swish of a cloak. They all jumped up from their seats. Raoul and Christine began to run towards the door, and Marie followed.

"May I go with you?" she asked.

"No, dear you must stay here." said Raoul, "It could be dangerous."

Marie did as she was told, though she didn't want to. Raoul and Christine ran outside into the cold night air. But when they stepped onto the porch, there was no one there. It was a normal, peaceful, starry night. But as Christine looked down, she saw something that sent chills down her spine. There on the porch lay a bright red rose with a black ribbon tied onto the stem, and a note with the seal of a skull. Raoul looked down, curious as to what Christine was staring at. His gaze widened as his eyes fell on the rose and the note.

"Christine, sweetie, are you alright?" asked Raoul as he gently put his arms around his wife's shaking shoulders.

Two glistening tears fell out of Christine's eyes as she spoke.

"I just hate not knowing what's going to happen," she said softly, as he wrapped her arms around Raoul in a warm embrace. "I just don't want Marie Claire to get involved in this.

Raoul hugged his wife tighter as the night wind blew through their hair.

"I don't want that to happen either, she 's our little girl, and I want this to be a great experience for her." said Raoul, his eyes misting over, "I can't say that Erik won't come. I can't say that nothing will happen. But I can promise that I will be here for you and Marie no matter what happens."

Christine smiled up at her beloved husband through tearful eyes.

"I know you will, that's the one thing I know I can always trust in.We must tell Marie about this, and we have to make sure that Felix dosen't hear it, he's far to young." she said.

Raoul smiled at the thought of his son.

"He's to young indeed. But I think we will have to wait until morning to tell Marie about this."

"Why?" asked Christine.

"Because she's fallen asleep on the couch." said Raoul, looking through the window.  
"Too much excitement for one day I suppose."

So the two went inside and Raoul carried Marie up to bed. Then he and Christine went into their bedroom, to open the note. 


	7. What is in store?

A New Start

Chapter 6- What's in store?

Christine and Raoul sat on their bed, staring intently at the rose and the note. Christine picked up the rose and gently fingered it, the memories flooding back into her mind.

"He used to send me these after performances at the Opera Populaire. He sent me one the night that I was reunited with you Raoul." said Christine slightly absentmindedly, as though the hypnotic powers of the Phantom were inside this rose.

"I remember seeing it on your dressing table that night." said Raoul as he slowly picked up the note and broke the seal. One thin sheet of paper fell out.

Raoul and Christine exchanged an apprehensive glance, not wanting to know what horror was inside the note, but still desperately wanted to know what was in store for them. Raoul breathed and turned the sheet of paper over. It seemed as if they both held their breath as he began to read:

"My dear family de Chagny, greetings to you all, it has indeed been a while. I must congratulate Marie Claire on her astonishing performance at the opera house this morning. Her voice is as beautiful as yours is Christine. As I am sure you have guessed, I have taken up residence in the new opera house. In fact I quite enjoyed our meeting today my dear Vicomte. Now I suggest that you follow my every instruction, otherwise, well you know what will happen, we have been through this exercise before. I will send ffurther information later. Fondest greetings,  
O.G.

Christine and Raoul looked up at each other. Christine's eyes were pools of worry, as deep as the depths of the ocean. Raoul's face had paled. He grasped Christine's small hands tightly, trying to warm them because they had become as cold as ice.

"We just have to take this calmly, and watch our every step." he said, trying to remain calm.

Just then Christine looked at Raoul with a concerned but suspicious look on her face.

"Raoul de Chagny, you didn't tell me that you ran into the phantom today." said Christine firmly, indirectly demanding an explanation.

Raoul looked at Christine sheepishly.

"I was going to tell you later this evening, but then all of this happened. I didn't want to tell you earlier because I didn't want to ruin this special day for Marie Claire and because I didn't want to worry you."he said quietly.

Christine smiled at her beloved's thoughtful words.

" I understand. But he could have killed you, please be careful dear, I don't know what I'd do without you." she said, a few tears falling.

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen." Raoul said as he kissed her gently on the lips and wiped away her tears.

"We have to tell Marie what is going on you know," said Christine, "She's old enough to know what is going on, she's sixteen after all."

"I know," said Raoul, "It' s just hard to accept that she's growing up. It's hard to accept that Erik has returned. But I suppose we'll have to take it as it comes, there's not much else to do."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Raoul's and Christine's breath caught in their throats. The door creaked slowly open and a small person walked in. Raoul and Chrisitine laughed. It was only Felix. He was rubbing his eyes sleepily. Felix walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers between Chrisitine and Raoul.

"Mommy, Daddy," he said sleepily, "I was having nightmares, so I decided to come in here with you okay?" he said yawning.

"That's fine little buddy." said Raoul touseling his son's hair.

"Just go to sleep sweetie." said Christine kissing her son's forehead.

And as Christine turned off the light, she had a feeling that Felix wasn't going to be the only one having nightmares. 


	8. Strange happenings at rehearsal

A New Start

Chapter 7- Strange happenings at rehearsal

Marie Claire took a deep breath as she opened the door to the opera house. She had been incredibly surprised to find out the news of the rose and the note this morning after she had woken up. She had been even more surprised to find out the news of her father's encounter with the Phantom yesterday, and the news had both worried and upset her. But she was glad that her parent's had decided to tell her, she needed to know what was going on. Marie's eyes had widened in shock as the note was read to her. All thoughts that the voice was only in her imagination had vanished. But she refused to let anything het in the way of her rehearsal today. But she had to admit that she was frightened of the Phantom. After her parent's experiences with him, she didn't know what to expect. But Marie Clarie squared her shoulders and shook her dark curls with determintation on her blue eyes. She put away her fears of the Phantom and focused on her rehearsal. She really wanted to d owell. She found her way backstage and almost immediatley ran into Madame Giry, who she was actually relieved to see. This was her first rehearsal after all, and she was a bit nervous. Madame Giry began rushing her around, getting costume measurements and intryoducing her to people that she hadn't met, and there weren't very many considering that Marie had been around the opera house all of her life. She felt as though she had been swept up in a whirlwind until Madame Giry finally gave her her script and left her to study her lines. Marie Claire was studying her lines rather intently whe nshe felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She jumped in her chair and turned around. She let out a sigh of relief. It was just Elizabeth.

"Lizzie, you scared the daylights out of me!" exclaimed Marie with a nervous laugh.

"You're as pale as a ghost Marie. I didn't mean to scare you that badly, I'm sorry." said Elizabeth chuckling, her green eyes with laughter. "Who did you think I was the Phantom of the opera?"

"You could have been." said Marie Claire, looking ELizabeth straightfaced.

Elizabeth looked at Marie quizzically.

"What are you talking about? The Phantom is long gone. He dissapeared years ago."

Marie bit her lip and sighed heavily.

"Lizzie you must promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to say. Do you promise?"

"Yes I do." said Elizabeth with more than a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Lizzie I've heard the Phantom speaking to me. He left a note at our house last night. And..." Marie Claire's voice faltered. She didn't want to mention her father's encounter with the Phantom yesterday. She didn't want to admit that her father's life could be in danger. She didn't want to admit that the Phantom might try and kidnap her mother. She was having trouble getting her words out.

"And... what is it Marie?" asked Lizzie gently.

"I'm just worried about my parents. You know what happened all those years ago. And well papa ran into the Phantom yesterday. And the Phantom tried to kill him" said Marie, her voice coated with worry.

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. Then Elizabeth came and put a warm arm around Marie Claire's shoulder.

"I'm sure everything will be okay, I'll be here for you. You know that." said Lizzie, smiling at Marie reassuringly.

Marie smiled back.

"Thanks Lizzie. I just wish I knew what he wanted from me. Does he want to tutor me?"

"I don't know," said Elizabeth worriedly, "But Marie please be careful. I..."

But suddenly the door opened, interrupting Lizzie's words. Madame Giry opened the door and looked at the two girls with piercing eyes, as though she knew what they had been talking about. They all stared at each other for a moment until Madame Giry's stern voice shot through the air like a whip.

"Girls! It's time for rehearsal. You two are as bad as Christine and Meg were at your age. Always talking whe nit was time for rehearsal." said Madame Giry with a hint of a smile on hr face.

Marie Claire smiled sheepishly. She was supposed to be studying her lines and Elizabeth was supposed to be practicing with the dancers. Just as Marie had gotten the lead singing role, Lizzie had gotten the lead ballet role. They weren't setting a good example sitting back here and talking. The two girls got up quickly and followed Madame Giry out of the room. They crossed their fingers and winked at one another, hoping that the rehearsal went well.

About two hours later the company was going through one last run through of the opening scene. It was almost the end of rehearsal and everything was going normally. But towards the middle ofthe scene the lights on the chandelier began to flicker. Everyone stopped and stared. Then suddenly all of the scenery that the stagehands had been working on began to fall, and paint splattered everywhere. Everryone ran, trying to avoid the splattering paint and the flickering chandelier. This went on for a few minutes, until, as though an invisible force commanded them, the chandelier stopped flickering, the scenery stopped falling, and the paint stopped splattering. Every prson stood stock still, as if afraid to move. The tension in the air was so thick that you could have cut it with a knife. No one spoke for several minutes, eyes were darting around the stage nervously. Then the uncomfortable silence was broken by a young male voice, a boy named Arthur, who was playing Hannibal and was was Marie Claire's co- star.

"Look, there's something floating down from the rafters." he exclaimed.

Ans indeed there was. All eyes looked up and watched as a small envelope with that ever so creepily familiar seal of a skull that was the color of blood. It slowly floated through the air, it seemed tobe going in slow motion, until it finally fell at Firmin's feet. He looked down at it with wide eyes, as though afraid it would burn him if he touched it.

"Oh come n Firmin, pick it up, its not going to bite you." said Andre laughing nervously.

"It might." said Firmin, picking up the note with his fingertips and breaking the seal.

Everyone held their breath as he began to read:

"Dear Monsieurs and Madmoiselles of this lovely opera house, greetings to you all. Have you missed me? As I am sure you have guessed after this little incident, I have indeed returned. Now as you learned all those years ago, if you do not follow my every instruction you will indeed pay.It was indeed wise to place Miss de Chagny in the role of Elissa. That is one disaster you have avoided. Let us hope that you will be that intelligent in the future. Now one last request. I suggest that you leave box five emoty during performances, just as you did at the old Opera Populaire. Fondest greetings,  
O.G."

No one moved or spoke. It seemed as of everyone was in shock. But just then Marie Claire thought she heard soft laughter ringing in the rafters and the soft swish of cloak. She thought that she was the only one who heard it until she noticed Arthur looking up at the rafters to. The two locked eyes for a moment, and Marie got the feeling that he knew something. Then Madame Giry cleared her throat loudlyand announced the end of rehearsal.

"Well I believe that that will be all for today. We will see you all at the same time tommorow."

At those words everyone left rather quickly, but tried to make it look like they weren't. Marie Claire bid goodbye to Elizabeth and then walked over to Arthur.

"Hello Arthur. We haven't been introduced properly, I'm..."

"Marie Claire de Chagny." he interrupted, giving her a sly grin.

"How did you now that?" she asked laughing.

"Well It wasn't hard to figure out. I've seen your mother sing many times, and you look just like her. And I saw you atauditions yesterday, and everyone was talking about your voice. You sing like an angel, by the way." he said, his chocolate collred eyes twinkling beneath his sandy colored hair, which was tied back.

Marie found herself blushing and fiddling with her hair as she always did when she got nervous. He thought she sang like and angel! Her father had said the very same thing to her mother when she had played Elissa. Perhaps it was good omen. Then Marie remembered snapped out of her reverie and remembered what she was going to ask Arthur.

"Um," she said, clearing her throat loudly, "I don't mean to pry, but I couldn't help but notice that you seemed to hear that laughter coming from the rafters."

"Yes I did. I've known he was back for quite a while." said Arthur, "Can you hear his voice as well?"

"Yes I can." said Marie rather breathlessly.

Arthur suddenly looked at his pocket watch, as if suddeny remembering something.

"Oh no, I have to go. I'm going out with my parents tonight. But um Marie Claire I'd like to talk about this some more, so do you think that we could do something tommorow after rehearsal. We could take a walk in the park, and then I could walk you home." He asked, his eyes hopeful.

Marie's heart started fluttering.

"Sure, I'd love to. I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"Alright, tommorow then." he said, kissing her hand as he walked out the door.

Marie smiled as she gathered her things and started to walk out to meet her mother outside. He was so charming! But as Marie walked the air around her suddenly became cold, and a pair of eyes and a white mask appeared before her. She gasped, and felt as though she was being hypnotized. And then, she fainted.

"The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind..." 


	9. In the Phantom's lair

A New Start

Chapter 8- In the Phantom's lair

Christine waited for Marie Claire outside for at least an hour. Everyone else had come out quite a while ago. She was beginning to be worried. Could Erik have found found her? Raoul had taken Felix to the office with him, but they would be home soon, and they would wonder where Christine and Marie were. Christine decided to find out for herself where Marie Claire was. She wouldn't let what happened to her happen to her daughter. She refused.

Marie Claire opened her eyes to find herself in a completely unfamiliar place. There were candles everywhere, and there was eerie organ music being played. Then, as if by some strange intuition, she suddenly realized where she was. Her stomach sank as she remembered the face she had seen before she had fainted. She shakily stood up, trying to steady herself. She looked around to find the source of the organ music, and her eyes fell upon a man dressed all in black sitting at a rather large pipe organ. As her heard the soft footsteps coming near him, he stopped playing and turned around to see Marie Claire coming toward him. He gave her a sly smile. She looked back at him with a mixture of fear, confusion, and anger in her blue eyes.

"Well hello there Miss Marie Claire de Chagny. It is nice to finally meet you face to face." he said, bowing to her.

" You're Erik. You're the Phantom of the opera." she said shakily. She didn't know what to expect.

He laughed eerily.

"So I see your parents have told you about me. Splendid." he said, as he slowly walked down from the organ.

"Yes they have. They told me everything." she said, backing away slightly.

"There is no need to be afraid of me." he said, as he came towards her. " I do not wish to harm you. I only wish to tutor you. You have a lovely voice, as your mother does." he said, a strange, sad look coming over his features.

"I know that you are a great musician, but I cannot trust you ,so therefore I cannot accept." said Marie Claire, trying to remain to calm.

" Of course you can trust me," said the Phantom slowly, "Sing for me!"

Marie felt herself falling into a trancelike state. She tried to fight to it, but it just got worse as he began to sing.

"Come to me angel of music, sing for me angel of music, sing for me!"

Then as though she had no control over her own actions, Marie Claire began to sing Think of me. Her voice soared through the air, crystal clear as the sky on a cloudless day. There was total silence in the room as Marie finished singing. Her voice echoed throughout the room until it slowly faded away.

Marie was stunned. She had never sung like that before. How she wished he could tutor her! But she knew this could never be, not after what had happened with her parents.

"That was beautiful madmoiselle" said Erik, coming over and putting his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Now sing again."

Once again Marie felt the trancelike state come over her. But this time she began to sing a song she didn't even know.

"Nightime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses..."

But something in the back of Marie Claire's mind told her she needed to stop singing. She stopped and shook her head, slowly coming out of her trance. Erik look rather surprised at this.

"It would be an honor to be tutored by you, but until you learn that you cannot control and manipulate people by fear and violence, this will never happen. You expect me to trust you after what happened all those years ago. I know you can change Erik. You learned compassion after you let my parents go. But you seemed to have gone back to your old ways." And with that, she turned around and walked out of the lair.

Erik stood and strared for a monment, as though shocked that someone would dare run from him. Then he went after her. Marie Claire ran up the pathway, having no idea where she was going. But she was running so fast that she slipped and fell. She could hear his footfalls coming nearer. Then she heard a very familiar voice, the voice of her mother.

"Marie Claire sweetie, are you alright? I was so worried."

Marie Claire's heart raced as she got up and fell into her mother's arms as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh mama, I was so afraid, I'm so glad you're here." said Marie breathlessly.

Christine hugged her daughter tightly, shaking lightly from worry.

"It's alright, love, its okay." said Christine looking down at her daughter's face.

Then suddenly a heavy weight ran into them. It was the Phantom. He was looking down, and thinking that he was talking to Marie Claire, he began to speak.

"My dear Marie Claire you cannot run from me. Now why don't you.." he said, his voice trailing offas he looked up to find not only Marie Claire, but Christine standing in front of him.

"Hello Erik." said Christine kindly.

"Hello Mrs. Countess de Chagny." he said, rather bitterly.

"Erik, I see that you have not changed your ways. But I beg of you, please do not involve mydaughter in this. She has nothing to do with this." said Christine, frowning.

"Of course she had something to do with this, she yours and the dear vicomte's daughter. And she has a beautiful voice, a voice that is perfect for my music." he said coolly as he gazed at Chrisitine. She had lost none of her beauty over the years.

Christine shook her head.

"I thought you had changed Erik. I thought that you had learned something of human compassion after you let Raoul and I go. I know you can change Erik, you shouldn't let your past control your life! I know you can be a good person Erik, use your musical gifts to help people rather than to hurt! Let go of your hate, and stop taking it out on other people!" said Christine looking directly into his eyes.

Erik stared at her.

"You're wrong. You have no idea what its like to be me." he said spitefully.

"I didn't say I did. But if you'd let me help you, then maybe you could let go."

"I don't think so. Why don't you just go home to your dear vicomte." he said turning from her.

"Erik please don't hurt Raoul, I beg of you. I love him. And this is between you and me." she said, a tear glistening in her eyes.

Erik had a dirty look on his face. She clearly still loved the vicomte as much as ever.

"I don't think so my dear Christine , this is between all of us." he said as he lifted her face to his so that she would look into his eyes. " I will tutor your daughter. Her voice will be mine." he said looking over at Marie Claire who looked back at him, she seemed as if she was in shock.

And with that, he dissapeared in a flash of fire. Christine stared into the empty darkness. Then she put her arms around Marie and walked back to the opera house and into the outside world. 


	10. The aftermath

A New Start

Chapter 9: The Aftermath

Christine and Raoul sat next to Marie's bed and watched her sleep. Christine pulled the covers over her sleeping form, while Raoul pulled off her shoes. Marie Claire had fallen asleep the minute her head had hit the pillow, clothes and all. The ordeal with the Phantom had taken quite a toll on her. They had decided not to wake her, choosing to talk to her about it in the morning when she was more awake and better able to discuss what had happened. They both gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, turned off her lightand went to their bedroom. As they got ready for bed, they discussed what had happened.

"Christine dear, do you think she's going to be alright? I'm worried." said Raoul, grasping Christine's hands tightly. "I didn't think that he would act this quickly."

Christine squeezed his hand in return.

"I'm sure she'll be alright, but her emotions are in atumble. She's worried about us and herself, but she's also excited about performing. Like you said, I suppose we'll have to take it as it comes." she said, worry clouding her eyes again. "I just hope she can resisit his wayd of inducing trances over people. Its very similar to hypnotism."

"Are you alright?" said Raoul quietly, reffering to Christine's meeting with Erik.

He pulled her gently to him and wrapped his strong arms around her. She cuddled closer to him, feeling the warmth and security gave her. His touch seemed to calm her racing emotions and her beating heart.

"I don't know. After all that happened all those years ago, it was odd to see him again. I was angry that he had taken Marie, but I was also sad to see that he dosen't seem to have changed. It also hurts to see him again. I once thought he was the spirit of my father, and knowing that he's not, and knowing that my father really wasn't there for all of those years, its hard." said Christine, closing her eyes sleepily.

"Every person has it in them to change their ways, I just don't know what it will take to change him. But I know its possible. After all, I know something in him changed after he let us go. We jus have to find that again. But in the meantime, we'll have to be careful." said Raoul, with serious expression on his face.

"Yes, we will," said Christine, yawning, "But I do know that I have you love, and with you here I can make it through anything."

Raoul smiled as he brushed his wife's dark curls from her face.

"I'll always be here for you Christine my love." he said as they shared a gentle kiss. "But we'd better get some sleep, its indeed been a long day."

And so the two fell into a slightly more calm, but still quite dreamfilled and restless sleep, worrried about Marie Claire, and wondering what the Phantom would do next.

Marie Claire woke up with a start the next morning. She looked around relieved to see that she was in her home, in her own room. She slid out of bed, and herbare feet touched the cold wooden floor. She looked out her windowto see that it was snowing, and laughed when she saw Felix outside with Raoul, building a snowman. She smiled. She walked downstairs slowly, thinking. Had her trip to the Phantom's lair been a dream? But as she got to the bottom of the stairs and saw her mother's face, she knew it wasn't a dream. Christine smiled at her daughter, relieved to see that she was up and about, but her face was pale and plauged with worry.

"Hello darling, are you feeling alright?" asked Christine as she gave her daughter a hug.

"I feel fine mama, really I do." said Marie Claire, trying to reassure her mother.

Christine gave Marie an unbelieving look. But their attention was drawn away as the door came open and Raoul and Felix came tumbling in with red cheeks and snow in their hair. Christine and Marie Claire shook their heads and laughed at the sight of them.

"Wow, we built a really big snowman didn't we daddy?" said Felix delighted, his eight year old eyes shining with excitement.

"Why we certainly did son," said Raoul, brushing some of the snow out of Felix's hair that was indeed the same color as his own. "How about you go and sit by the fire for a few minutes while mama and I talk to your sister, then we'll all go and look at the snowman . Okay?"

"Okay." said Felix , hugging his mother, father, and sister all in turn before running to the fire.

Raoul turned to his daughter and motioned for her to sit on the couch. He then sat her on his lap, just as he had done when she was a little girl. Christine sat down next to him and he put his arm around her. Marie leaned her head on her father's shoulder. 

"Marie sweetie are you going to be alright?" asked Raoul gently.

Marie hesitated, she didn't know how to answer. She was okay, but not at the same time.

"It's alright dear, go ahead." said Christine, givign her daughter an encouraging look and squeezing her hand.

Marie Claire looked ather parents faces and decided to tell them how she felt.

"I feel frightened because I don't know what to expect. I'm afraid that he'll try to take me away from everything and everyone that I love, and I'll never be able to get back.." Marie's voicce broke, and tears fell down her pale face.

She buried her face in Raoul's shoulder as Raoul and Christine wrapped their arms around her. They all felt connected by this experience, as if each knew what the other was thinking. Then Marie Claire lifted her head, dried her tears, and spoke again.

"But his voice was amazing. It seemed to induce a trance over me, I couldn't seem to control my own actions. The music seemed to surround me, and I sang like I've never sung before."

Christine looked at Marie Claire, remembering feeling these same things.

"I had many of these same feelings when this happened to me all those years ago. If only he would let the real man come out of the monster. But I have a feeling that he is up to something. Ans I refuse to let what happened to me happen to you." said Christine determindley.

"Marie dear," said Raoul, "Do you still want to perform in this show?"

"Yes," said Marie Claire, a determined fire in her eyes, "Its what I've always wanted to do. I won't lety anything happen to me, I promise."

"Alright, but we'll be going with you to rehearsal." said Christine.

"Okay." said Marie, smiling at her mother's concern. When Christine's mind was set on something, there was no changing it.

"I have some buisness with Andre and Firmin today anyway, so it won't be any suspicions as to why we're there." said Raoul, givng his daughter a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Well I believe that Felix is getting fidgety in there." said Christne laughing. "In fact he rather reminds me of another little boy I once knew." she said, looking playfully over at her husband.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" said Raoul, pretending to be insulted.

"It means love, that when we were young, at the house by the sea, whenever we were going out to the ocean, and you were waiting for me to get ready, you would always fidget. I would come down the stairs to only to see you moving about and waiting. I'm very glad that you seem to have gained a little more patience over the years." said Christine, with a sly smile on her face.

Raoul shook his head, a twinkle in his eye.

"I was a very fidgety boy. Couldn't stand still for a minute. Felix seems to have inherited that from me." he said, grinning. "Well let's not make him wait any longer. Let's get our coats and go outside before the snow melts."

Marie Claire smiled brightly as she got her coat. It would all be okay, she was determined that it would be. So she ran out the door, chasing Felix and tryng to tickle him, while Raoul and Christine followed behind, hand in hand, chuckling at their children's antics, their thoughts on the person who was least likely to be playing inthe snow at this moment.

Erik sat at his organ, thinking of what had happened yesterday. Trying to compose music was indeed the only thing that cleared his mind. He still couldn't quite get over the fact that Marie Claire had actually walked out of the lair. It seemed as if she would be harder to put under his spell than Christine had been. Though, he thought, that was probably because she knew what to expect, and because she was not under the impression that Erik was the angel of her father. But no matter, he would soon have her under his spell, and her voice would be his. But first he had to deal with the vicomte, he was always getting in the way. And what to do with Christine... she would do anything to protect Marie and Raoul from him. Seeing her had indeed been shocking, it had hit him like a ton of bricks. He had lost none of his love for her. But he knew she could never love him, she loved Raoul to much. Erik was feeling an emotion that he did not often feel for Christine.. anger. How dare she come down here? He turned his thoughts to Marie Claire. He would have his revenge on her parents and he would have her voice. He sighed heavily and looked about for a moment. Something inside him was telling him that what he was planning was wrong. How he wished he could be normal. How he wished. But he let the anger and the hate take control of him once more, and he turned to his organ, formulating his plan to make the de Chagny family bend to his will. 


	11. A Walk in the Park

A New Start

Chapter 10: A Walk in the Park

Thankfully nothing went amiss at rehearsal, and after assuring her parents that she would be alright with Arthur, she and Arthur went for a walk. Her parents had seemed to like Arthur when she had introduced him to them. Her mother had caught her eye as if to say "I know you like him, we'll talk later" and smiled brightly. Raoul had smiled stiffly and shook Arthur' s hand a little to heartily. Marie had laughed at this. She knew that it would be hard for her father to accept suitors in her life, and she was grateful that he hadn't done anything embarrasing, or for that matter he didn't interrogate Arthur about anything. But she knew that he would be at home pacing until she returned. And when Marie Claire had introduced Arthur to Lizzie, Lizzie had blushed, said hello, and whispered "lucky" to Marie before giving her a quick hug and leaving the two alone.

"So," said Arthur, smiling at Marie Claire, "There's a nice cafe right down the street, would you like to go and get something to eat?"

"Sure." said Marie happily. She left out the part about being starving.

Arthur put his arm out for her as they walked out into the evening twilight. She took it and they made their way down to the cafe.

It was about an hour later, and Marie and Arthur were sitting at an outside table at a quaint little french cafe, sipping their drinks and eating pastries. Marie Claire was liking Arthur more and more as the evening went by. In fact she was rather fond of him. He was very funny, telling comical stories about all of the things the other actors had done during his time at the opera house. He was also very sweet, offering Marie his coat when he noticed that she was shivering. She also couldn't help but notice that his eyes sparkled whenever he looked at her. Not to mention that he was incredibly good looking, with his sandy hair pulled back, and his chocolate colored eyes. Marie had found that she wasn't nervous at all around him. They seemed to have a lot in common, considering that they had been talking and laughing for the past hour with no lull in the conversation. As they finished their drinks and pastries Arthur asked Marie a question.

"There's a nice park right across the street, would you like to go for a walk before I take you home?" he asked, hope in his eyes.

"I'd love to." said Marie Claire getting up.

They walked under a starry sky, with just a slight breeze. It was the perfect weather. Then Arthur turned to Marie Claire with a serious look on his face.

"So you can hear his voice too Marie?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, I can." said Marie Claire, trying to think of a way to tell him what had happened yesterday.

"I've heard him for quite some time now." said Arthur as he watched a shooting star go by. "He's helped me with my singing, given me tips. I've improved greatly onver the past months. That's how I got the part of Hannibal. But I've never met anyone I could talk to about his before I met you." he said, smiling at her.

Marie Claire smiled back, then sighed heavily. She had to tell him.

"What is it Marie?" he asked concerned.

"Arthur, yesterday the Phantom, well he came after you left. I fainted, and the next thing I knew I was in his lair. I seemed to be under some sort of trance, and I sang for him. I even sang songs that I've never heard before. But I sang, like I've never sung before. The music seemed to be all around me. It was amazing." she said, sounding as though she couldn't believe what she was saying.

"This is the same thing that happened to your mother isn't it?" he asked quietly.

"Yes it is. She has always said that he was indeed a great teacher. But she did not like the way that he used violence and fear to manipulate people. She was always afraid that he would take her away from everything that she held dear. She wanted so badly to help him, but he didn't seem to understand. But she was worried about my papa, because the Phantom was always after him. They tried everything to try and make Erik understand, but all three of them had to go through a lot before it was finally over. It was hard for everyone at the Opera Populaire. But at least my mother had my father to rescue her and to be there for her. He was always there to love her. And he always believed her when she spoke of the Phantom. I wish I knew how to find the man behind the Phantom, but I also wish that I had someone there that understands this experience." she said, both her voice and her body shaking.

Marie then found that Arthur's arms were wrapped around her in a warm embrace. She seemed to calm down.

"What if you had me? Come, no more talk of this darkness. I'm here for you Marie Claire." said Arthur with a loving tone in his voice.

Marie's heart fluttered and a huge smile came over her features. Her eyes shone. The night suddenly seemed pleasantly warmer.

"Let me be your shelter, let be be your light. You're safe, no one will find you, my words will warm and calm you." sang Arthur.

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night. And you always beside me, to hold me and to hide me." sang Marie Claire, taking Arthur's hands in hers.

"Say you need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go to, Marie that's all I ask of you." he sang, brushing her curls back form her face, his eyes shining.

"Say you love." said Marie.

"You know I do." said Arthur.

"Love me that' s all I ask of you" they both sang.

Then they found themselves swept up into their first kiss. Marie Claire smiled into the kiss, remembering her mother telling her of she and her father's first kiss, and the song the had sung. This seemed to be very similar, and Marie decided that it must be fate. They broke apart and Arthur picked her up and spun her around. His eyes sparkled as he laughed, and when he put her down he smiled.

"It seems like I've known you forever Marie Claire. I love you."

They kissed again.

"I love you to." she said, her blue eyes dancing as her brown curls blew in the evening wind.

This seemed to be one of those cases of love at first sight.

"I'd better get home soon or my parents will worry." said Marie with a loving look.

"Alright, I'll walk you home. We can't have a young lady walking about Paris alone now can we?" he said laughing and taking her hand.

"I'm so glad that I've found you Arthur. And I'm so glad that you believe me about the Phantom. Its strange that you can hear him to." said Marie Claire, puzzled.

"I don't why, but if something is going to happen, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. After all, he does have the courtesy to at least let us know when a disaster is about to happen." he said seriously.

As they arrived at Marie's house, they stood in front ofthe door.

"Goodnight madmoiselle de Chagny." he said kissing her hand.

"Goodnight monsieur." said Marie Claire curtseying. "I shall see you tommrow."

"Till tommorow then, though it shall seem like forever." said Arthur as he walked off.

Marie walked in the door, temporarily forgetting her fears about Erik. Little did Arthur and Marie know that someone had been watching them from the darkness.

As Marie Claire had expected, her parents were waiting for her on the couch by the fire when she came in the door. She twirled in the door and took off her blue cape. Her parents both looked at her as though waiting for her to say something. She smiled mischieviously.

"Hello mama, hello papa. How are you? Thank you for letting me go with Arthur." she said as she made her way toward the stairs yawning.

"Wait just a minute there Marie Claire de Chagny." said Christine eyeing her daughter, as if she knew something.

"Marie, what happened? Am I sensing that you like this boy?" asked Raoul casually. But Marie could tell that he desperatley wanted to know.

Marie Claire laughed at the expressions on her parents faces.

"Yes I do like him. He's very polite, sweet, and charming. I'd like to court him." she said, blushing. She would tell them about the kiss later, she didn't want to shock them.

Christine nodded her approval, so Marie looked to her father.

"Papa, would it be alright?" she asked with big eyes.

" I suppose so." said Raoul with a rather painful look on his face. "He seems to be a nice man, but I'll be watching. You're my little girl after all."

"Thank you papa." said Marie Claire giving her father a hug and going up the staris. A few minutes later, as Marie was getting ready for bed, she heard a soft rap on her door. It was her mother, and she had a knowing look on her face. She sat down next to Marie on the bed.

"He kissed you you didn't he?" she asked grinning.

Marie blushed, a smile creeping up on her face.

"Yes." she said quietly.

Christine hugged her daughter warmly.

"I'm so happy for you sweetie. I thought he had since you pactically danced in the door. But I didn't want to say anything in front of daddy, he might have had a heart attack." said Christine, grinning.

Marie chuckled. That was certainly true.

"We'll tell him as soon as he gets used to the ideaof me having a suitor." said Marie.

"This reminds me so much of when your father and I fell in love," said Christine fondly. " Well sleep tight sweetie, I'll see you in the morning." said Christine as she closed the door.

And as Marie Claire slept that night, she had dreams of her newfound love, Arthur. 


	12. Opening Night

A New Start

Chapter 11: Opening night

It was the opening night of Hannibal at the new Opera Populaire, and there was a sense of tense excitement in the air. Marie Claire was sitting in her dressing room, feeling as though she was about to be sick. This was the first moment of calm she had had in several hours. Everyone had been running around, fixing her hair, fixing her makeup, her jewlery. her dress. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Then there was a soft tap at the door. It was her parents and Felix, coming in to wish her good luck. She smiled at them though she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Hello my girl," said Raoul grinning, "You look like an angel in that dress, and I am sure that you will sing like one as well. Break a leg as they say, my darling." he said, giving her a thumbs up and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you papa. Will you be sitting in box 7?" she asked.

"As always. And I promise that I won't make any faces at you from the box." he said, laughing. "And neither will Felix. Will you son?"

"I pinky swear." said the small boy, who standing next to his father indeed looked just like him. "Good luck sis."

"Thanks." she said, taking his pinky.

"Marie sweetie, you look absoulutely beautiful in that dress." said Christine.

Amazingly enough, Marie Claire was wearing the exact same costume that Christine had worn when she had played Elissa.

"Thank you mama." said Marie, swallowing. "Um mama, do you ever get this nervous before a performance?"

Christine nodded.

"Everyone gets nervous, even experienced proffesionals. Do you remember how nervous I was before that perfomance of 'Il Muto' two months ago? I've been singing for twenty years and I still get nervous. But once you get on that stage , you'll forget all about your nerves."

Marie Claire nodded, reassured. She felt a bit better.

"We'll we'd better go and take our seats. Good luck darling." said Christine as she winked at Marie. " I must say that this brings back memories of when I played Elissa. And of when I was reunited with a certain someone."She said, looking fondly over at Raoul.

Raoul smiled, taking Christine's hand.

"It certainly does bring back memories. How amazing it is that our daughter is now singing this part." Raoul looked at his watch. "Oh we'd better go. Good luck dear."

Marie bid them goodbye, returning her mother's wink. She felt slightly better. Then she heard another soft tap at the door. It was Meg and Lizzie. Lizzie looked perfect in her ballerina costume, her golden hair in curls and tied half up half down with a ribbon. Meg smiled at her goddaughter.

"Well Miss Marie Claire de Chagny, I must say that you look beautiful. You are the very image of your mother, except with your father's eyes. Speaking of that, I'd better go and find them. They might have a nervous breakdown with you up there. Well good luck my dear, I'll leave Lizzie to take care of you."

Meg looked over at Lizzie.

"Good luck sweetie. Just remember that if you get nervous, papa and I will be sitting in Box seven with the de Chagnys. Good luck you two." she said, flashing a thumbs up as she walked out the door.

Marie Claire and Lizzie looked over at each other with nervous excitement.

"Well, I'm sure we'll do great "said Lizzie, her eyes glowing with excitement. "After all, we are the two most beautiful girls on the stage." she said, her green eyes laughing.

"That's right. You look lovely Lizzie, you'll do great." said Marie hugging her friend.

"So will you. You have a voice like I've never heard before, Marie. And I suppose that it shouldn't be to difficult, considering that your co- star just happens to be in love with you." said Lizzie, grinning.

Marie Claire blushed and smiled brightly.

"Yes, that does rather help a bit. By the way how's William?" asked Marie of one of the male dancers and Lizzie's current suitor.

" He's fine. Really nervous, but fine. The male species just dosen't seem to have the guts that we do, do they?"

Both girls laughed until they heard a shrill voice ring through the air.

"Girls ten minutes until curtain call!" yelled Madame Giry.

The girls hugged and did their good luck handshake. But as Marie Claire was about to walk out the door, a soft voice called to her.

"Good luck, sing well, Madmoiselle de Chagny."

Marie stopped short. It was the Phantom, there was no doubt of that. Lizzie seemed to notice that there was something wrong.

"What is it Marie Claire?" she asked looking puzzled.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you later." said Marie as she walked out the door. Once outside, she saw Arthur, who had a look in his face. Marie knew that he had heard the voice to. He saw Marie's worried face and came to her, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry Marie Claire, I'm sure he's not up to anything."

"You're right." she said, taking a deep breath. "Well good luck.See you out there." she said, squeezing his hand.

Marie Claire had turned in a flawless performance so far, and as she waited to sing her aria, she hoped that this would go as well. As she stood waiting, Madame Giry came over to her and smiled her odd smile. She always smiled as though she knew something that you didn't.

"Hello my dear. You have done very well tonight. I'm sure that this will go just as well. It seems like just yesterday that your mother was singing this song. I watched her blossom as a singer, just as I watched you. Good luck." she said as she ushered Marie out onto the stage.

Madame Giry sighed as she watched Marie Claire walk out onto the stage looking truly astonishing in her dress. She knew that Erik was up to something, and she knew that the whole de Chagny family would have a lot to go through before this was over.

As Marie Claire walked out onto the stage, all nerves left her. It was as though hearing the Phantom's voice had chased all her fears away. It was just her and the music. She looked up at box seven and smiled, and everyone smiled back. But she noticed them looking over at box five. She looked over and saw a shadowy figure in the box. But she didn't let it bother her, in fact it gave her a strange sense of inspiration, but also a twinge of fear. She began to sing.

"Think of me. think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try..."

She sang perfectly, beautifully, amazingly. She hit every note with ease, her clear soprano voice ringing through the air as she hit the final note.

"Of me!"

The audience came to their feet in a roaring standing ovation. There were bravos from every corner. There were especially loud bravos coming from box seven. As Marie Claire took her bows, and as roses landed at her feet, she heard a soft "bravissimo" coming from the rafters, and the soft swish of a cloak leaving the box. Marie left the stage, slightly shaken, but still ecstatic from her performance. The first person she saw backstage was Arthur, who gave her a soft kiss on the lips as he spun her around.

"That was magnificent! Unbelievable! You sang like a creature from heaven. Congratulations!" he said excitedly, smiling from ear to ear.

"Thanks Arthur," she said, returning his kiss. and embracing him warmly. " I must say that you did wonderfully too, love. Well we'd better get changed, we're all going out to dinner in a little while."

"Alright see you in a bit then, Elissa." he said jokingly.

As Marie Claire made her way to her dressing room, she ran into Lizzie who was so excited that she could barely speak. It took Marie Claire a while to get to her dressing room, considering she was pounced upon by everyone she saw. When she finally made it to her dressing room, she was greeted by many boquets of flowers. One of pink roses from her parents, one of yellow roses from Lizzie and her parents, and one of red roses from Arthur. Andre and Firmin had also sent her one. She smiled, knowing that her family would come bursting in at any moment. Then she looked down at her dressing table and noticed something that she hadn't noticed before. A single red rose lay there on the table, with a black satin ribbon tied around it. Marie felt the air around her become frigid, and all the candles went out.

"Bravo madmoiselle, bravo." said a soft voice, floating eerily through the air.

Marie Claire then felt a gloved hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Erik standing before her.

" Good evening Marie Claire." he said cordially.

Marie stared. What was the Phantom doing in her dressing room?

"Good evening Erik." she said politley, trying to hide her shock. For some strange reason, she didn't feel afraid.

"I must say that that was an astonishing performance. I applaud you." he said smiling and strange and rare smile.

"Thank you monsieur. Now may I ask what you are doing here?" said Marie, starting to feel a sense of foreboding worry.

"Why to congratulate you of course." he said slowly. "Now why don't you come with me."

Marie Claire's breath caught in her throat and her heart raced.

"Erik please don't take me. If I want to come please let me come on my own. You can't force people to do things! But please don't hurt anyone I love!" she said, tears forming in her pleading blue eyes.

Erik's eyes widened. He respected the fact that she was standing up for herself. He even felt sorry for her, but he pushed it away, he had to have her voice.

"You mean your parents? And the young performer that you seem to have fallen in love with? Come now my dear, you should know that one does not tell the Phantom of the Opera what to do."he said coming closer to her.

"But.." started Marie.

"But nothing. Sing for me!" he said as he put his hands on her thin shoulders.

Once again Marie Claire felt herself falling under a trance. She tried valiantly to fight it, but alas she could not fight the darkness that overcame her. Words to a strange song that she didn't even know started to come out of her mouth.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again, for now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind."

The Phantom began to sing.

"Sing once again with me our strange duet, my power over you, grows stronger yet." he sang as began leading her towards the mirror.

But suddenly the door swung open and Raoul came in to congratulate his daughter. At the sound of the door Marie Claire snapped out of her trance and both stopped singing. Raoul stared.

"What is going on?" he asked, shocked. "Marie sweetie are you alright?"

"Yes papa, I'm fine." she said coming over and hugging her father.

Erik cast a dirty look over at Raoul.

"Good evening monsieur le vicomte." he said coolly.

"Good evening monsieur," said Raoul, trying to keep the anger out of his voice and remain calm. " May I ask what you are doing in my daughter's dressing room?"

"I was simply congratulating her on her performance this evening. Now why don't you leave us Raoul." he said spitefully, his hand moving towards his hip.

"Papa watch out!" screamed Marie in terror as she saw the Phantom draw his sword as fast as a bolt of lightning.

Raoul gasped in surprise as he felt the Phantom slowly place his sword against his neck. He looked Erik bravely in the eyes.

"I had no wish to harm you monsieur, I only wanted to protect my daughter. Must you result to violence? Can't we settle this another way? Indeed you have caught me unprepared." said Raoul angrily.

Marie was panicking, tears flowing from her blue eyes.

"Erik please don't hurt my papa. I beg of you!" she pleaded.

Raoul looked at Erik with anger and pity in his eyes that looked just like Marie's.

"If you wish to teach her this is not the way to do it! Haven't you learned that by now?"

"Hush! You already messed up my plans once before boy, and you won't do it again, I'll make sure of that!" he said a wild look in his eyes. "I have you just where I want you." he said as he pressed the sword harder against Raoul's neck.

Raoul flinched in pain as the cold metal was pressed roughly up against his neck, way to close for comfort.

"You're going to make this as painful as possible aren't you?" said Raoul, gritting his teeth.

"Of course I am. Say goodbye my dear vicomte." said the Phantom, as Marie tried futiley to help her father. The situation seemed hopeless since Raoul was unarmed, and the Phantom was a magician.

"Christine,Marie, Felix..." Whispered Raoul as a single tear slid down his face.

But then the door flew open, and Christine walked in. The Phantom widened his eyes in shock.

"Erik what are you doing? Let him go, please!" begged Christine, shock in her tear filled eyes as she ran over to Marie Claire, and put her arm around her shaking shoulders. She was afraid to go over to where Raoul and Erik were, because she was afraid that Erik would seriously harm Raoul if she came near.

"I'm just taking care of some unfinished buisness, my dear Christine." said Erik, moving the sword ever so slightly across Raoul's neck.

Raoul flinched in pain, but spoke.

"Please, if you insist on destroying my life, at least have the decency to let me say goodbye to my family. Please." he said, his eyes full of pain and sadness.

"I don't think so." said Erik, pressing the sword even harder against Raoul's neck. "You've passed the point of no return, I'm afraid.'

But once again, as had been the trend for the evening, the door flew open. The Phantom dropped his sword in surprise. Christine and Marie Claire ran over to Raoul and hugged him. He hugged them back, trying to soothe them, and assure them that he was alright, as drops of blood fell from his neck. He would be fine, but that has been a close call. Andre, Firmin, Meg, her husband Jacque, Lizzie, and Arthur stood in the door, staring. A look of anger and hate formed in the Phantom's eyes.

"This is not the last you will see of me. You may have foiled my plans this time, but you can be assured that I will return." he said as he wrapped his cloak around him and dissapeared.

"What the hell was that?" asked Andre, staring. 


	13. Reactions and Reflections

A New Start

Chapter 12: Reactions and Reflections

The whole party stood in silence for a moment. Everyone stared at the empty space where the Phantom had stood. Christine and Marie Claire were over with Raoul trying to make him sit down. He was trying to assure them that he was alright and was stubbornly refusing to sit down. His hand was at his neck, blood seeping through his fingers. There was fairly good sized cut on his neck, but it wasn't fatal. Nevertheless, it was quite painful, and everyone was quite concerned. But Raoul didn't want them to worry. He had wanted this night to be perfect for Marie. Firmin finally broke the tense silence.

"Well, that was unexpected. Are you alright Raoul?"

Raoul winced as Madame Giry wrapped cleaned his wound and wrapped a bandage around his neck.

"I'll be fine, really. Don't worry" he said, trying to convince them.

Meg gave him a look.

"What?" asked Raoul, "I'm fine. Indeed I'm more shocked that anything.."

Both Meg and Christine shook their heads, identical looks on their faces.

"It's okay to admit that it hurts Raoul. Don't be so stubborn and let us help you." said Meg, shaking her head and grinning.

"I'm sorry for being stubborn. I just didn' want to worry anyone." he said scratching at his neck.

"Monsieur don't do that, you'll open up the wound and it will get infected. And you defintely don't want that to happen." said Madame Giry. "Anyway, we'll all leave you three alone for a moment. We'll watch Felix for you. Come on, out." she said, shooing everyone but, Christine, Raoul, and Marie Claire out.

Marie Claire had finally come out of her shock and was able to speak. She ran over to Raoul and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Oh papa are you alright? I was so frightened, I thought I was going to lose you. I love you papa.." she said, sobbing.''

Raoul took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at her father's kind face through eyes of worried tears.

"I love you to my girl and don't worry, I'll be fine. I was only trying to protect you. I won't allow anything to happen to you." he said hugging her warmly. " A better question would be are you alright?"

Marie sighed.

"I don't know. I didn't know the Phantom was this determined to have my voice. I wasn't expecting this.

"I was afraid that something like this would happen." said Christine, her eyes sad.

It was at this moment that the whole family joined together in a group hug, none of them speaking, just feeling the warmth and security of family. Then they broke apart, all feeling slightly relieved.

"Well," said Marie, "I'd better go and find Arthur, he looked rather worried." she hugged her parents once more before going to find Arthur.

Christine and Raoul watched Marie Claire go out the door, making sure that Arthur was waiting for her. Once assured of this, Christine turned to her husband. She traced her fingers over the spot where the wound was, not saying a word. Then she laid her curly head on his strong shoulder and wept her heart out.

"Raoul," she choked out, "I thought I had lost you forever. I walked in the door and I thought you were gone. And there was nothing I could do..." her voice broke, the tears overcoming her.

Raoul pulled her to him tightly, his own eyes tearing at the sightof his beloved's sadness and worry. He rubbed his hands over her back and planted kisses on her head, trying to calm and soothe her.

"Christine, my love, my darling, its alright. Shhhh..." he said kissing away her tearsand running his fingers through her hair.

Christine kissed him gently on the lips, and he returned the kiss, both forgetting their troubles for a moment as they felt the passion and comfort of each other's love. When they broke apart, they smiled as though feeling slightly relieved. Christine kissed the wound on Raoul's neck with tenderness.

"Perhaps that will make it heal faster." she said, her dark eyes smiling.

Raoul laughed as he took his wife's hand and led her toward the door.

"I'm sure it will. Love heals all things after all. Well we'd better go out there or everyone will start to worry and come bursting in here." he said.

Christine chuckled.

"Andre looked like he was going to faint." she said, but then her fac turned serious. "But you're right, we'd better get out there, I'm worried about Marie."

"I am to. Very worried. We will have to watch her very closely, to make sure nothing like this can happen again. She seems to be in shock, like she's holding it in, and that isn't good. But I didn't think that the Phantom would attempt to do me in in front of Marie. It upset her a great deal, and I don't want to see our little girl that upset ever again." he said, his eyes filled with worry for his daughter.

Christine sighed, her eyes sad.

"Neither do I. It hurt my heart to see her like that. I never wanted anything like this to happen to her. But I suppose that we have alot to go through before this is over."

Raoul looked at his wife, understanding in his blue eyes.

"Yes." he said gravely, "We will"

Arthur was holding Marie Claire tightly in his arms. She was scared, more afraid than she had ever been in her whole life. She felt as if the life she had known was falling apart around her. Her father had almost been killed before her very eyes. Erik had not even stopped when Christine had entered, which had stunned Marie Claire even more. She had thought that the Phantom would stop at the sight of Christine. Arthur let her cry on his shoulder, his jacket soaked with her tears. After afew moments he spoke.

"Marie Claire, love, are you alright?" he asked.

"I didn't know that Erik was this determined to have my voice. I had no idea he would go this far. I should have known, but now my whole family is in danger. Mama, Papa.." she sobbed.

Arthur lifted her face up and tilted her chin so that she looked him in the eyes.

"Marie, you have one of the most loving and amazng families that I have ever met. And I promise you that I will do everything in my power to you and your and them. I love you." he said brushing her tears away.

Marie smiled a watery smile.

"I love you to." she said as he parents came out.

The family locked their tear stained eyes for a moment.

"I think its time to go home Marie dear." said Christine gently to her daughter,

Marie Claire nodded and bid Arthur goodbye , squeezing his hand and hugging him warmly. They gathered Felix and the whole family walked out arm in arm. The journey home was a quiet one, as though none of them were ready to talk about what had happened. They got home and sat by the fire all bundled together on the same couch as though none of them could long to be seperated. And it was there that they all fell asleep.

Arthur was the last one to leave the Opera house, because he had gotten caught up in a conversation with Lizzie about Marie. Both were intensly worried about her, worried in fact about the whole family. But as Arthur put on his coat and prepared to leave, he heard the floor creak. He whirled around to see the Phantom standing before him.

"I am dissapointed om you my young monsieur." said Erik with and irritated tone. "I teach you all I know, make your voice one of the most wanted in Paris, and this is how you repay me, by helping my enemies?"

Arthur turned around and looked the Phantom in the eyes.

"I have no wish to talk to you monsieur, after what happened this evening with the de Chagnys." he said, turning to go.

"If you hadn't become the rising make star of the opera, your wealthy family would have gone into bankruptcy. But your wages managed to get your father's buisness back on it's feet, and so no one would ever know that your family had had troubles. Your financial situation became stable again, your family' s buisness soaring." said the Phantom, his eyes boring into the back of Arthur's head, as is he knew what the young man was thinking."And all thanks to my tutoring."

Arthur stopped short, his head spinnign and his heart racing. He turned back around.

"And I thank you for tutoring me. But I love Marie Claire, and I won't allow you to harm her or her family. You can tell everyone about my family's troubles if you wish, but I will help the de Chagny as much as I can, no matter what you do or say." said Arthur determindedly.

The Phantom raised his eyebrows at he young man.

"And have you told your beloved Marie Claire about all of this?" asked the Phantom slyly.

"Yes I have. Both she and her family know, I felt that it was best to tell them beforehand."

"And you dare to fall in love with Marie Claire? But no matter what happens, her voice will be mine, as will Christine's. You dare to help Raoul, who is my sworn enemy? You dare to become close and swear your allegiance to a family that is doomed?" the Phantom shook his head. "How incredibly sad. You had best watch your back my young protege, consider yourself among the ranks of Raoul in my esteem. I had thought better of you." said Erik, dissapearing into the darkness.

Arthur stared into the dark room, wondering what Erik was planning, his stomach sinking.

When Erik got back to his lair, he sat down at his organ and began playing "Past the point of return" from his opera Don Juan triumphant. He played loudly and intensly, the strains probably keeping the girls in the ballet dormitories awake. Feelings of anger and hate flowed through his veins and made his blood boil. How dare this people defy him? No one defied the Phantom of the Opera, no one. He was formulating a plan that would indeed push the entire group past the point of no return. There would be no choices for Christine this time, he would make the choices for her. As well as for Marie for that matter. If only Erik had looked deeper into the depths of his soul and realized that these feelings of anger were indeed stemming from feelings of lonliness and deep sadness. If only he would let someone help him, rather than trying to control people by fear and violence. How different his life couldbe, perhaps having someone that could understand him, someone like Madame Giry. If only. 

As everyone sat at dinner after the second night of the play, everythign seemed alright. Christine and Raoul were talking to Meg and Jacque, Andre and Firmin were cracking jokes and talking with Arthur's parents and Madame Giry. Christine and Raoul had also become good friends with Arthur's parents, which had made Marie feel relieved. Lizzie and Marie Claire were discussing the performance , while Arthur sat played with Felix and held Marie's hand under the table. Everyone noticed the quietness of the whole de Chagny family, but decided to let them talk when they were ready, of which the family was glad of. And though everything seemed normal, the wound on Raoul's neck, and the the paleness of Christine's and Marie's faces was an ever present reminder of what they all knew was in store. 


	14. Marie Claire's decision

A New Start

Chapter 3: Marie Claire's decision

The de Chagny household had been rather quiet over the past few days. They had spoken of the incident many times, but most of the time they just wanted to sit in the living room quietly, just enjoying each other's company. It was the deep breath before the plunge (A/N: They say that in the Lord of the Rings, and I thought it was cool) and everyone was waiting for something and everyone at the Opera Populaire was constantly on the guard. Raoul and Christine had been watching Marie Claire very carefully. The last performances had gone extremely well, Marie Claire, Arthur, Lizzie and the rest of the cast handing in magnificent performances. Nothing unusual had happened, and it seemed as if Marie's voice was growing stronger with every performance. But she was not acting like herself, the stress of all that was going on was really starting to get to her. Her face was always pale, eyes always full of worry. Though her sweet and sunny nature still showed itself, everyone could tell that something was upsetting her . And now, as she sat on the stage after the first rehearsal for the Opera's latest production, in which she had scored a leading role, she had come to a decision. As she got up to go, Lizzie came in, her eyes full of worry for the girl who had been her best friend all of her life. She had never seen Marie like this, and it scared her .

"Marie Claire?" she asked quietly as she walked over to her friend and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Marie Claire smiled as she heard Lizzie's voice. It seemed as if Lizzie could understand her without words. She turned around and looked deep into her best friend's green brown eyes. Lizzie could tell that her best friend was up to something , and once Marie Claire de Chagny's mind was set on something, you would be hard pressed to make her change it.

"I've decided to go down to the Phantom's lair Lizzie." she said, her voice shaky but filled with determination.

Lizzie stared at Marie Claire in silent awe and bewilderment for a moment before stammering out a few words.

""You're going to what?" she stammered, those green eyes wide.

"I'm going down there. If he wants to have my voice, he can have it. It is better to give my life away than to put father's and Arthur's lives in danger. And though I know he would never physically harm my mother, his obsession with her is rather alarming. He would do anything to keep her with him." she said, he jaw set stubbornly.

"Marie Claire have you lost your mind! You can't go down there! I take it that you haven't told Arthur or you parents about this, because if you had I know that all of thme would be standing right here, dragging you out and trying to stop you!" said Lizzie, her raised volice full of such intense worry as she had never felt before. Had Marie Claire gone crazy?

"Its the only way to save the ones I love Lizzie. I decided to tell you because you're my best friend and I knew you wouldn't try to stop me." said Marie, her face begging for understanding.

"You're right Marie, I won't because you should do what you think is right. But don't you understand that Erik is not only out for your voice but your mother's as well? Don't you realize that he is after your father's and Arthur's lives? He will not stop simply because you go down there? He will do anything to have your mother, and you are the key! And your father and Arthur are in his way, and he wants to dispose of them? Please don't do this, you'll only be helping him!" said Lizzie desperatley.

"I am trying to do everything but help him Lizzie . This is the only way I can think of to protect my loved ones. The incident with my papa last week was enough to tell me that something has to be done and fast."

Lizzie sighed and shook her head in defeat as two fat tears slid down her rosy cheeks.

"Alright Marie. But please be careful. You're my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you." she said running over to Marie.

"I know." said Marie, her own eyes tearing, "But I promise I'll be careful."

The two girls hugged each other tightly.

"You're my best friend Lizzie." said Marie.

"And you mine." said Lizzie.

"Good evening ladies!" said Madame Giry stepping as though out of nowhere onto the stage.

The girls broke apart, startled.

"Girls what are you doing? Its not a good idea to stay in the theater after a rehearsal. You'd best be going."

"Yes grandmother." said Lizzie giving Marie Claire one last hug.

As Marie was avout to make her way out, Madame Giry caught her by the shoulder.

"Where are you going my dear Marie?" she asked, though she already knew.

"Nowhere." said Marie Claire nonchanlantly.

Madame Giry gave her an unbelieving look.

"You had best be careful my dear, the Phantomis not one who's temper should be tampered with."

Marie looked her in the eyes.

"I'll be careful." she said as she gave the woman who had been like another grandmother to her, a hug and walked away.

And now both Lizzie and Madame Giry sincerely hoped that someone could change the Phantom's heart before something similar to what has happened all those years ago happened once more. If only things like that could happen quickly, alas they could not. If only Marie Claire had listened to Lizzie. If only she knew that this experience with Erik that she was about to face would be nothing compared to what would happen in the final encounter. If only she knew.

Marie Claire managed to find her way down to the Phantom's lair, despite getting lost and falling several times. She was terrified, her heart racing and tears streaming down her cheeks. But she determined to do this. For her parent's, the best anyone could ever have, and for Arthur, the love of her life. When she walked in, the Phantom was sitting down, as though he had been waiting for her.

"Good evening Marie Claire, I have been expecting you. Come in." he said slowly, as the gate slammed shut behind her. 


	15. The link to the trap

A New Start

Chapter 14: The link to the trap

Marie Claire's blood felt as cold as Alaska in the dead of winter as she walked into the lair. The gate slammed shut with a note of finality and she shivered.

"So," he said slowly as he offered a hand out to her so she could step across the lake. "You have finally come."

"Yes I have." she said putting a shaking hand in his and taking a leap across the water.

She landed lightly and immediatley took her hand out of his. He gave her a look and laughed an unatural laugh.

"Afraid of me are you? That will soon change, you will see." he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

She shivered at his touch. Why had this happened to her? Why couldn't she have a normal life?

"Please don't do that." she said, trying to slink away from his touch.

He didn't let go, putting a bit of pressure on her shoulders. Though she was not facing him she could tell that there was anger in his touch.

"Do not tell me what to do my dear. You will to succumb to me. Now sing for me."

Marie Claire's eyes widened in fear. Why oh why hadn't she heeded Lizzie's warning? He turned her around so that she was facing him and once again placed his hands on her shoulders, but this time more gently.

"Now sing for me." he said softly. "Let the music surround you."

As she looked into his eyes, she saw anger, she saw hate, but she also saw pleading. As though he had never felt human compassion or love, or better yet never let himself. But it was hidden behind all that anger and hate that he could not let go of, as if he refused to give anyone a chance to help him. She would like to help him, but she doubted he would let her.

"What are you looking at?" he asked curiously, but with a slight snarl in his tone. "Sing for me Angel of music!"

Marie would have been surprised at his words for this is what he had called her mother, but as he forced her to look in his eyes that same trance came over her. She began to sing the song that she had sung the last time she had been in the lair. As the words to Music of the Night soared through the air, Marie felt herself entering a surreal world. She began to wonder if there had ever been a life before this. Then Erik began to sing with her as he gripped her fingers and led her around the room. Marie Claire's voice seemed to grow stronger and more beautiful with each note. The music reached her soul as if it to were singing. The only thoughts that crossed her mind were thoughts of music. The Phantom took her small white hand and placed it against his cheek as if asking for trust. As the final note rang through the air, the room seemed to vibrate with the power of the music. Marie stood in awe for a moment, a small smile playing at her lips. She had never sung like that before. That was her best , and that was saying something. She looked at Erik in wonderment, wondering why he enabled her to sing this way.

"Bravo my young madmoiselle, bravo. That was heavenly." he said nodding his head in approval.

"Thank you monsieur Erik." she said curtsying politely. She was beginning to forget who she was, or where she had come from, as music consumed her mind. Erik placed his hand under her chin, tilting it upward.

"But you must keep your head upright or you will stifle your voice. Now lets sing again, I'll begin. I'll daresay you'll recognize this song." he said slyly as he began to sing.

"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you..."

Suddenly Marie's trance fell and reality hit her so hard that she almost couldn't breathe. Who she was and where she was came to her in rush as he sang the ever so familiar song.

"No stop it! That's the song my father and mother sang to each other!" Marie Claire yelled at the top of her lungs.

The Phantom stopped singing, a furious look in his eyes.

"Be quiet!"

"No! That's my parents song! I know that you don't like them and the three of you have been through a lot, but please don't mock them!" screamed Marie Claire, angry tears stinging those blue eyes.

Erik raised his eyebrows at her, a vengeful look in those eyes that seemed to burn.

"Don't talk to me about your parents, you insolent girl! Your mother betrayed me after all I did for her. She left with your dear father, never to return!" he said the anger inside him becoming uncontrollable.

Marie looked at him sadly, eyes full of anger at what he had done, but eyes full of pity for him.

"You speak of betrayal, when you are the one who decieved my mother, leading her to believe that you were the angel of her father." she said quietly, looking directly in his eyes with her piercing blue ones. "You sir, are a hypocrite."

He turned away from her, and walked slowly around the lair. As much has he tried to hate her, he couldn't, she was to much like Christine. But if she went much further, he could try harder. He laughed slowly.

"You have no idea my dear. Do not speak of what you do not know. How sweet and innocent you are, so much like your mother." he said, still not facing her. "But," he whispered to himself, "It will not be long before she and you will be mine, and Arthur and Raoul will be gone."

Unfortuantley for the Phantom, Marie Claire had good hearing. She stared at him, disbelief in her eyes and anger coursing through her veins.

"What!" yelled Marie as the Phantom whipped around, "I thought that once I gave you my voice that you would leave my family alone. You decieved me!" she said, her voice rising and starting to shake. "I gave you my voice and this is how you repay me, by plotting revenge on my parents and Arthur? Please leave them alone. I love them and they love each other! Dosen't that mean anything to you!" she said her blue eyes gazing into his face.

He tapped his finger on his chin as if trying to remember something.

"Lets see, where have I heard that before? Ah yes, I believe your father said the same thing to me when he came to rescue your mother. Said that he loved her so I should let her go." he said gazing at her eyes, the eyes that looked so much like Raoul's. "He had that same expression in his eyes. You seem to have a lot of him in you." he said, coming closer to her.

"And I'm proud of it!" said Marie squaring her shoulders.

"Though I despise your father, I cannot deny that he loves you and your mother and your brother with all of his heart." he said as he came up to her and put his hands on either side of his face.

"But can't you see that you and your mother belong here?" he asked.

Marie Claire stepped away from him, shaking her head.

"No, we belong where we are. My parents belong together, they love each other more than life itself. And Arthur and I love each other. Can't you see that?" she said desperatley.

He snorted.

"So naive. If you will not stay by your own free will, you will stay by force! I made the biggest mistake of my life letting your mother and father go. It was a moment of weakness for not wanting to hurt your mother."

"It wasn't a moment of weakness, it was a moment of human compassion, for what you knew was right. You knew it was right for them to be together, why are you going back on your action!" yelled Marie. "Didn't you learn anything from my mother? She cared for you as a teacher, tried to help you. Will you let no one help you!" she asked tears staining her pretty face.

"Not likely, no one will. There is nothing you can do to stop my plan Marie Claire, you have only made it easier for me."

She stood in shock, remembering Lizzie's words. Why had she done this? But she refused to let him hurt anyone she loved. She would not let his evil plan follow through.

"I won't allow it! I thought that if I gave you my voice you would be satisifed. I thought I could at least trust you with that, but obviously I can't." she yelled, opening the gate and storming out.

He didn't follow.

"My plan will follow through, you can't escape your fate!" he yelled after her, once again turning to his organ.

She heard the strains of his music as she ran, running to escape the darkness that was threatning to overcome her.

When Lizzie walked home with Meg, she was rather quiet. Meg looked at her normally chatty daughter with concern.

"What's the matter dear? Are you worried about Marie?"

Lizzie sighed and decided that if she was going to be a real friend to Marie, she would warn everyone of Marie Claire's decision. Marie would agree later, Lizzie knew it. She had to keep Lizzie safe!

"Mama, Lizzie went down to the Phantom's lair." she said seriously.

"She what?" asked Meg in disbelief.

"She was only trying to protect her parents and Arthur from the Phantom." said Lizzie, her eyes full of worried tears.

"Oh Marie, the poor, sweet girl." said Meg biting her lip in worry. "Oh my god, Raoul and Christine." she said as she grabbed Lizzie' s hand and jumped in the first coach they saw, and headed for the de Chagny home.

When Marie finally made it up to the main opera house , the first thing she saw were her parents pale faces. Raoul's hair was everywhere, and Christine's clothes were wrinkled. They looked like they had run all the way to the opera, which in fact they had. Their eyes were filled with tears and their faces pale and drawn. The moment they saw their beloved daughter's tears streaked face, they ran to her. When they met, they wrapped their arms around her as she sobbed in relief at seeing them.

"Marie Claire, oh sweetie." said Christine, "We were so worried that something had happened to you." said Christine, stroking her daughter's curly hair.

"I'm so sorry." she choked out. "I was just trying to protect you and papa and Arthur..." she said looking up at them.

"Shhhh... Marie my darling girl, its okay." said Raoul, picking her up in his arms. "Let's go home. Arthur, Lizzie, Meg, and Felix are waiting for us.

Marie Claire snuggled up against her father's warmth, her tears spilling onto his jacket, finally feeling safe. Raoul smiled a watery smile down at his daughter, as Christine kissed his cheek and put her arm around him. She then kissed the top of Marie's curly head. Marie smiled into her father's shirt. These were the best parents anyone could have, and she loved them more than life itself. Raoul and Christine's eyes met, having that connection that soul mates often do. They knew that when Marie was ready to talk about this she would. But for now, she needed to be comforted and find her sense of security. They looked at each other with love in their eyes for each other and for their daughter, who was falling asleep in her father's arms as the family walked home. 


	16. Birthday and anniversary surprises

A New Start

Chapter 15: Birthday and anniversary surprises

A/N: These next two chapters are happy ones, considering that the last chapters have been very intense, and the characters needed a break. There is lots of Raoul and Christine fluff, because I am a huge R/C supporter, and love their relationship. You get to see a happy Marie Claire, since she's been through a lot lately. Enjoy!

Marie Claire woke up on the morning of her seventeenth birthday with one of the first real smiles that had been on her face for a month. It had been a little over a month since Marie's journey to Erik's lair, and indeed she had not been the same. She had lost a little bit of her innocent trust in all people, and that was hard to deal with. But despite all of that, the most recent performance at the Opera Populaire had gone quite smoothly, the cast handing in another magnificent performance. Marie Claire's performance was especially wonderful, leaving everyone that had attended the opera astounded, and Marie's name began to spread over Paris. Everyone was talking about the daughter of Christine de Chagny, and had decided that music must run in the family since Christine had been the leading opera star for the last twenty years. It appeared that Marie Claire was following in her footsteps. Everything though, had been strangley quiet. There had been no word from the Phantom since Marie's encounter with him. It was asthough he was waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Marie still had frequent nightmares about it, and she knew that he was planning something. But she shook her head free of these unhappy thoughts for the time being and let her grin overtake her face. It was her birthday! She absolutley couldn't wait until tonight. Her parents, in order to cheer her up she knew, were throwing a masquerade in honor of Marie's birthday and in honor of their twenty first wedding anniversary. Coincidentally enough, Marie Claire had been born on the same day as Raoul and Christine's wedding anniversary. What a happy surprise that had been for the couple! Marie climbed out of her cozy bed, the warm April sun streaming in through her window. She looked outside. What a perfect day for her birthday and her parents anniversary. She just hoped that all went well. Just as she was pulling on her robe over her nightgown, her door burst open and Felix came running in. He jumped on her bed and gave her a crushing hug.

"Happy birthday sis! Come on let's go downstairs and open your presents, Mama and Papa are waiting!"

"Okay, okay I'm coming." said Marie laughing at her little brother's antics.

Felix grabbed her hand and ran with her down the stairs as fast as he could go.

About an hour before Marie Claire had woken up, Raoul woke up to find Christine still sleeping soundly beside him. He grinned. He has been hoping that he would awake before her so that he could surprise her. As he sat up, he stretched and yawned as he gazed at his beloved Christine. How he loved her, she was the light of his life. And knowing that she had always returned that love fully and passionatley, made him the happiest man on earth. And as far as he was concerned, the luckiest. How happy the last twenty years had been for the two of them. They were blissfully married with two children that they loved with all of their beings. Christine's singing career had been so succsesful, just as she had always dreamed. But he thought, as he traced his fingers lightly over her soft facial features, they had had to go through a lot to get there. The whole experience with the Phantom had been so traumatic for them both. It had taken a long time to get over, but they had had each other, so they had made it through. And now, as hard as it was to believe, they were at their 21 wedding anniversary. Raoul smiled at his sleeping wife. Then he got out of bed and found the small box that contained his special surprise for Christine. He had hidden it deep inside one of his drawers so as to prevent Christine from finding it. He had hidden it so well in fact, that even he had trouble finding it. His eyes glowed as he opened the box and gently pulled out what was inside. It was a golden heart locket with 'I love you' scripted in diamonds on the front. On the inside was picture of Raoul and Christine on their wedding day smiling blissfully, and on the other was a picture of the two of them with Marie Claire and Felix when they were younger. It was perfect. Raoul was rather proud of himself. He always had a hard time finding what he considered to be the perfect gift. He really hoped that Christine liked it. He grinned a playful grin as he sat back on the bed. Christine was sleeping soundly, but not for long. He kissed her gently and lovingly on the lips and her dark eyes came slowly open.

"Happy anniversary darling." he said as he brought the locket around and clasped it. Christine'e eyes glimmered like the ocean when the sun shines on it as she looked at the locket.

"Oh Raoul, my love, its perfect! Its your best yet!" she said as she threw her arms around him affectionatley.

Her heart soared as she gazed into the face of her beloved Raoul. It had been him that had kept her going after the events of all those years ago. His face, his voice, his touch, his very being had helped her through it. He had always been there, through thick and thin.

"Can you believe that its been 21 years, Raoul?" she asked, fingering the lovely locket.

Raoul pretended to have a questioning look on his face.

"No, I can't," he said, a mischievious twinkle in his blue eyes. "But I can believe this." he said as he kissed her once more.

It was a loving and passion filled kiss, and Christine returned it with all the emotion she felt inside. Raoul ran his fingers gently through her soft brown curls. When they broke apart both smiled as Christine lovingly traced her fingers on Raoul's cheek and their foreheads touched. They laughed softly.

"I love you Christine." said Raoul softly.

"I love you to, Raoul my darling. And I have a gift for you to." said Christine, turning and pulling out a nicely wrapped package and handing it to Raoul.

He opened it to find a smiling portrait of the whole family with the two of them in the back, Raoul's arm around Christine's waist, and Marie and Felix in the front. Christine had had one of the most popular and talented artists in Paris paint it. She and Raoul loved many of the painter's other works, so she had thought that it was the perfect idea. And judging by the look on Raoul's face, it had been.

"Oh honey, I love it. Now I can look at all of us together right as I fall asleep." he said, as he placed the lovely portrait on his bedside table.

He kissed Christine once more in thanks before he checked his watch.

"Oh, we'd better get downstairs. Marie Claire will be awake soon." said Raoul, chuckling. "And you know how impatient she is."

Christine rolled her eyes.

"You bet I do. I can't believe she's 17 today. It seems like just yesterday that I was giving her bottles and rocking her to sleep."

"I know, she's growing up to fast for my liking. Perhaps if we put a brick on her head it would stop her from growing." Raoul debated as he took Christine's hand, his strong fingers intertwining with her small ones and leading her down the stairs.

Christine laughed at the thought.

"My father used to say that to me." she said, remembering the fond memory of her beloved father.

"I know." said Raoul, "That's where I got it from. If your father thought it was a good idea, then it must be. He was a wise man." he said, grinning.

Christine and Raoul heard a thundering sound as though a heard of elephants were coming down the stairs when indeed it was just two children. Marie Claire was greeted by a pile of brightly wrapped packages on the living room table. Marie ran over to her parents and hugged them fiercely.

"Happy birthday darling!" said Christine grinning. "Are you excited about tonight?"

Marie's blue eyes lit up.

"Of course I am, you know how much I love parties." said Marie giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Are those for me?" asked Marie Claire pointing over to the pile of presents.

"I don't know," said Raoul playfully, "They might be for some other little girl." he grinned, knowing that this would drive Marie crazy.

"Oh come on papa, I know they're mine. May I open them?" she begged.

"Sure dear go ahead." said Chrisitine putting her hand over Raoul's mouth to prevent him from teasing Marie Claire any further.

Felix jumped up on the couch between his parents as Marie pulled her presents toward her. There were various squeaks and squeals of delight as she made her way through the presents. She hugged her brother as she opened his, a homemade braclelet and card. Then Marie looked over at the last two presents which had been set aside for last. Raoul and Christine smirked. Marie Claire had been trying to pry out of them what was in this box for two weeks.

"Finally, I get to see whats in these boxes. I've been so curious." she said gleefully.

She opened the larger box to find and exquisite light blue dress that perfectly matched her eyes. It had white lace on the sleeves and pearls placed carefully every which where on the bodice. Marie Claire was slightly speechless. She had never seen a dress this beautiful, and she had seen and had very many pretty dresses.

"Oh mama, papa, this is the most gorgeous dress I have ever seen. I can't wait to wear it tonight!" she said happily as she held the dress up to her small frame.

"I thought you would like it darling." said Christine. "It really suits your style and taste."

"You pick out the most beautiful dresses mama, thankyou." said Marie.

"You're welcome. I daresay you'll want to open the the next one, papa picked them out." said Christine.

Raoul winked at Marie Claire as she opened the box. A beautiful pair of silver and pearl dangling earrings lay before her. She gasped.

"Oh papa , these are so pretty. And they match my dress perfectly. Thankyou." she said as she took Felix's spot between her parents as he had gone to play with the left over wrapping paper. She put and arm around each of them, giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Now," she said slyly, "How about some birthday cake?"

It has always been a tradition to eat her birthday cake for breakfast. This seemed to attract Felix's attention.

"Oooo cake. Let's go!" he chirped.

Raoul chuckled at his son's eagerness as he picked him up and made his way into the dining room. Christine and Raoul made Marie close her eyes until they got in the dining room. She opened them to find a banner with 'Happy Birthday Marie Claire' on it and a large white layer cake sitting upon the table.

"Happy birthday Marie." said everyone in unison.

"Happy anniversary Mama and Papa." said Felix and Marie.

"Well without further ado, lets dig in as they say." said Raoul.

And with that, the family dug in, enjoying one of the few peaceful and happy moments that they had had since Erik had returned. They ate cake until they were completely stuffed, then went to prepare for the masquerade that evening, each hoping that everything went as planned.

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks so much for all the reviews and the email I got, It really inspires me to write more, so please read and review. Hey its time for a masquerade! 


	17. Masquerade!

A New Start

Chapter 16: Masquerade!

Excitement and anticipation was in the air as the finishing touches were put on the de Chagny's ball room for the masquerade. Gold, silver, and black streamers hung from the doorway, the windows and the ceiling. The small round tables were covered with white tableclothes and sprinkled with glitter. Masks hung in the corners, in celebration of the essence of the party. The refreshments were ready, and the musicians were setting up. Everything was ready for the guests to arrive. Marie Claire was in her room, making the final touches to her hair. She had pulled her long brown curls into a loose updo on top of her head with two small pieces hanging down and framing her face. There were small pearl barettes scattered every which where to match her dress and earrings. Marie put on a touch of blush and some soft pink lipstick on her lips. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She has to admit, she did look rather pretty. She was so excited! A masquerade in her honor! She got up and twirled around, feeling truly happy for the first time in a month. Then Christine poked her head in the door.

"Marie Claire, come on dear or you'll be late for your own party!" laughed Christine.

"I'm coming." said Marie, grinning.

She heard Raoul and Arthur laughing about something outside. She had been so relieved that the two liked each other so well, because its not a normal thing for fathers to like their daughter's suitors. Marie walked out of the room and heard music playing and the chatter of people. Her father, her mother, and Arthur all turned and smiled as she came out. Arthur looked very handsome in his suit with his sandy hair tied back. Her parents had managed to find their clothes from the masquerade at the opera house all those years ago and had worn them in honor of the occasion. It was on the night of the masquerade that her father had proposed to her mother after all.

"You look beautiful my girl." said Raoul, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Are you excited?"

Marie Claire's blue eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Yes, I can't wait. Let's go!" she said excitedly.

"Well you heard her, let's go!" said Christine jokingly as she winked at Marie.

"Well alrighty then, shall we?" asked Arthur as Marie Claire took his arm. "Are you ready Monsieur and Madame de Chagny?"

"Yes, let's go." said Raoul, putting his arm out for Christine. "Felix is down there with my parents and probably dying for us to come down. He can only stay down there for a while, after all." he chuckled.

So the four made their way toward the ballroom, the music and the chatter growing stronger as they went. Then as they reached the stairs at the top of the ballroom floor, confetti and glitter filled the air, glasses were raised to them, and the music errupted right on que.

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you!"

The room was filled with people. Everyone from the Opera Populaire, Raoul and Christine's family and friends, and Marie's friends. There were masks everywhere you looked. Masks of gold, white, black, silver, and in all shapes and sizes. As Marie looked around, she saw a huge banner that read:

'Happy birthday Marie Claire! Happy anniversary Raoul and Christine!'

Marie's face lit up. She knew that the cast of the Opera Populaire was responsible for that. Finally the four made their way to the dance floor. Raoul and Arthur tipped their masks and bowed. Christine and Marie Claire curtesyed and they began to dance. As they danced, Arthur looked down at Marie and smiled brightly.

"Happy birthday Marie." he said as he twirled her around.

She giggled as he did this, and she smiled up at his handsome face, seeing only love in his dark chocolate eyes. She moved closer to him, breathing in his scent. He always seemed to smell slightly of peppermint. Arthur smiled down at the girl who had changed his life forever and whom he loved so much.

"I have a surprise for you Marie Claire." said Arthur, "But I daresay you'll have to wait a little while." he said, trying to peak her interest. He succeded.

"Do you now?" she asked, grinning. "Must I wait?" she asked, her blue eyes big.

"Yes you must, but for now we dance!" he exclaimed, spinning her around once more.

"She noticed a slight bulge in his coat pocket, as though there were a small box in there."

"Is it in your pocket?" she guessed.

He shook his head laughing.

"Perhaps. You are far too curious for your own good." he said as he kissed her lips softly.

She gently embraced him as they kissed. She was convinced that he was the love of her life. They danced and danced, totally wrapped up in each other, until a familiar voice was heard.

"Well Marie Claire de Chagny, I must say that this is the grandest party that I have ever attended. I can't wait until my birthday."

It was Lizzie, who was dancing with William.

"I think so to." said Marie Claire, gazing around at all the people that were dancing. "But I think I need something to drink, I'm rather thirsty." said Marie as Arthur nodded his head in agreement.

As they made their way over to the punch bowl, the four were greeted by a large group of Marie's and Lizzie's friends, all of whom were raving about how fun the party was. Then when the four finally sat down and began to drink punch and eat petit fours, Marie Claire's grandparents, accompanied by Felix and her Uncle Phillipe, made their way towards them. Marie Claire's blue eyes glowed at the sight of her family. They had traveled all the way from Marseilles to be here for she and her parents. Her grandparents engulfed her with warm hugs.

"Happy Birthday dear, are you having fun?" they asked.

"Oh yes, I am having a wonderful time." said Marie, giving them each a kiss on the cheek. "Are you enjoying it?"

"I haven't had this much fun in years." said her grandfather, smiling jovially.

"I must say, Raoul and Christine certainly know how to put on a party." said her grandmother. "I can't believe that they've been married for twenty one years, it seems like just yesterday that they were children, playing by the sea." she said, smiling fondly.

Then Phillipe came up behind Marie and picked her up and swung her around.

"Uncle Phillipe!" she cried," Stop or you'll mess up my hair!" she said, her laughter ringing out through the room.

He made a face and put her down.

"You young girls, so concerned about your hair. Why I can't believe you're seveteen today Marie. You're getting old my dear." he laughed his eyes shining with mirth. "So my brother tells me that you've become quite the rising star at the Opera."

Marie blushed.

"I done quite well yes. I love to sing you know. Has papa been bragging?"

"Of course he has, and with good reason. You have a beautiful voice, just like your mother. She's been singing ever since I've known her, and that's a while. By the way, who is this young fellow?" he asked, gesturing at Arthur.

"This is Arthur, he performs at the opera as well." said Marie Claire, gently taking Arthur's hand.

"Ah this is the young suitor your father has told me about. Don't worry." he said seeing the distressed look on the young man's face. "Raoul has told me only good things about you. It is nice to finally meet you."

Arthur bowed politely to the three.

"It is nice to meet you all. I had thought that you were related to Monsieur le Vicomte, you all look very similar to him."

Just then, Raoul and Christine made their way over to the group, looking as though they were having the time of their lives.

"Ah Raoul, my little brother, we were just talking about you." said Phillipe, giving his brother a bear like hug.

"Nothing bad I hope." grinned Raoul.

"We would never talk badly about you my son." said his father, giving him a hearty clap on the shoulder as he turned to Christine.

"And Christine my dear, how are you?" he asked kissing her hand.

"I'm doing wonderfully, thank you. I'm so glad that you could make it." she said, her brown eyes smiling.

She really adored Raoul's family, especially his father and Phillipe. Her mother in law was a bit snobbish, not liking the fact that Christine and now Marie Claire were performing at the opera. But the woman still cared deeply for Christine, Raoul, Marie, and Felix, so Christine was polite when the opera was brought up. Raoul often complained about his mother's concern about social status, but she was a sweet woman under all of that, so the couple tried not to let it bother them.

"Hello Giselle, how are you?" asked Christine, as her mother in law gave her a peck in the cheek.

"I'm quite well Christine my dear, are you enjoying yourself?" she smiled.

"Yes, this is indeed the most fun I've had in a while. Thank you so much for coming."

"I'm so glad we could, this is a wonderful party, and I wanted to be here for you all." she said, turning to her son.

"I'm so glad to see you my son." she said, hugging him warmly.

"Raoul," said Phillipe, a strange look on his face, "I believe those two are looking for you."

Raoul looked over to see Andre and Firmin jumping up and waving, perhaps having had a bit to much champagne.

"Oh, we'd better go over there Raoul, before they hurt themselves." said Christine, shaking her head. "We'll see you later everyone."

Marie Claire and Arthur accompanied them, anxious to see Andre and Firmin's antics.

"Well hello there everyone!" said Andre greeting them gleefully. "I must say that this is a magnificent party."

"I can't believe that you two have been married for twenty one years! And Marie Claire , I can't believe that you're seventeen! Why I feel like an old man!" said Firmin.

"Firmin," said Andre matter of factly, "You are an old man."

Everyone laughed at this, so much in fact, that it drew Meg and Madame Giry over to see what the commotion was. And so the party continued, with dancing and laughter, and fun. But there were still many surprises in store for the evening.

A/N: Okay everyone I hope you like this chapter. I'm going to have to split the masquerade into two chapters because there is so much that is going on. Please read and review! 


	18. The Masquerade continues

A New Start

Chapter 17: The masquerade continues

As the brilliance of the masquerade continued, a dark figure stood outside in the warm spring air, watching them. Erik's thoughts drifted back to that masquerade at the opera house all those years ago. How he had busted in, seeing the looks of fear on the guests faces. How he longed to do that now, to instill fear in the people's hearts once more, to have them under his control. But he had to resist, he had to wait intil it was time for his plan to unfold. He looked closer inside and saw Christine and the Vicomte dancing close together, still so clearly in love even after all of these years. He remembered that night when he had seen the Vicomte's engagement ring around Christine's neck. At that moment, he had been truly angry with her. How dare she betray him that way! He often wondered these days if she even had the smallest ounce of respect for him at all, if she still cared about what he had done for her voice. But this thought drifted away as he saw a young man, a very familiar young man, slip a ring onto a young girl's finger, and that girl was Marie Claire.

Marie Claire stood in awe as she looked at the beautiful golden ring with a pearl in the center and diamond chips surrounding it.

"Marie Claire," Arthur began, "I know that we're young, and it hasn't been very long since we met, but I love you." he said, getting down on his knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked, his eyes full of loving hope.

Marie Claire's face lit up and her blue eyes glowed. Her heart soared a million miles. Had she heard him right?

"Yes," she breathed, her smile reaching her eyes. "Yes, oh Arthur I love you!" she exclaimed as he spun her around and they kissed.

Arthur's chocolate eyes sparkled with ultimate bliss. He embraced his new fiance and kissed her forehead with tenderness.

"Oh I'm so happy my love. I've already talked it over with you parents and they give us their full blessing. And since we're so young, we were thinking a long engagement, a year or two perhaps." he said as he squeezed her hand.

"I couldn't think of anything more perfect." said Marie Claire as they kissed once more. Marie's heart was full of such intense love as she had never felt before as she looked into Arthur's eyes. It may have only been a few months, but she loved him with all of her being.

"I must go and tell my parents, they'll be so thrilled! See you in a bit my love." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Marie found her parents dancing together somewhere in the middle of the room. She ran over to them, a huge smile lighting up her face.

"Mama, Papa!" she exclaimed, "I have something to tell you." she said as she put up her finger, showing the ring.

Raoul and Christine grinned, they had known this was coming.

"Arthur proposed to me and I accepted." said Marie breathlessly.

Raoul and Christine's faces glowed with happiness for their beloved daughter, but their eyes teared slightly, for she had grown up so fast. They both embraced her at the same time, as the noise and the grandeur of the party fell into the background for a moment.

"Oh my girl, I am truly happy for you," said Raoul, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I just can't believe that you've grown up so fast. But I can take comfort in the fact that it will be a long engagement, so you won't be leaving me just now." he said, hugging his daughter once more.

Then Christine took her daughter's hands in hers, smiling a watery smile.

"Oh sweetie, I know you must be about to burst with happiness right now. Arthur loves you so much, you can tell by the way he looks at you. I am so glad that you found your true love so soon, just as I found your father when I was about your age." said Christine, smiling over at Raoul. "Congratulations sweetie, and we love you." she said, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

Marie Claire hugged her parents again, and gazed up into their happy faces. She could only hope that she and Arthur would still be so in love at their twenty first anniversary, as her parents were. She was pretty sure they would be.

"I love you Mama and Papa, and thank you so much for giving Arthur and I your blessing. I couldn't marry anyone without that. And don't worry, it'll still be a while before I'm married and out of the house. And even then, no matter where I go, I'll always come home to Paris."

Raoul grinned. "Well that makes me feel better, because I don't want to lose my little girl." he said, winking at Marie as she smiled back. "But now I believe that it is time for a toast." he said as he picked up a glass and tapped on it.

Everyone turned and looked and Arthur made his way over.

"Everyone, I have an announcemement." said Raoul, smiling over at the couple. "I would like to announce that my daughter has just told us of her engagement to Arthur Page'. I propose a toast to them." he said raising his glass, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness for his daughter.

"To Arthur and Marie!" they all cheered.

Lizzie came over to Marie and swept her friend up into a bone crushing hug as Raoul turned to Arthur, smiling.

"Congratulations my boy, I know that you love my daughter and will take good care of her. Welcome to the family." he said, shaking Arthur's hand heartily.

"Thank you Monsieur de Chagny." said Arthur as Christine came over and hugged her son in law to be warmly.

Erik stood outside, fuming. How could he have let this happen again? How dare that boy propose to Marie Claire, knowing that he would endanger himself even more by fueling the Phantom's wrath? He kicked a nearby deck chair in rage. He stormed off the deck, his soul burning with anger and sadness at the same time. He was so tempted to go back, and he wasn't saying that he wouldn't. He shook with fury. If they wouldn't do what he wanted by their own free will, then he would make them. He took off his mask and glared down at the white porcelain. And he wondered, not for the first time, why it had to be this way. If he was a normal person, he would never have become involved with these people. But he didn't allow himself to feel sadness for he considered it to be weak. He replaced his mask, storming back towards the de Chagny estate.

The party continued for a few hours, with everyone dancing and carrying on. It was truly a party to be remembered. Around midnight or so, the guests slowly trickled out a very full, very tired, but having had the time of their lives. The de Chagnys certainly knew how to throw a party. Marie Claire bid Arthur a heartfelt goodbye, promising to see him tommorow. Then she bid her parents goodnight and went to bed. Raoul and Christine stood next to each other in the empty ballroom, thinking of all the fun that they had had this evening. Raoul went to check on Felix before he locked up the house, while Christine went outside for a breath of fresh air. She breathed in the warm evening air of spring and sighed contentedly. But as she stood there on the deck, fondly recalling the events of the night, suddenly, as though out of nowhere, a cold, hypnotic voice called to her.

"Christine, come to me my angel of music, come to me Christine..." it whispered softly.

Christine's blood turned cold as she whipped around to try and find the source of the voice.

"Erik?" she questioned to the seemingly empty night air.

"Yes Christine, it is me." answered the silky voice.

Christine's heart hammered in her chest.

"Erik I have asked you not to come my family. You have done enough harm already. Can you still not see the error of your ways?" asked Christine, still not able to see him. Her face, which had been so rosy a moment ago, was now pale and drawn.

"Come now Christine, must you be this way? You are just making this more difficult for yourself. Come to me, sing for me!" said Erik becoming irritated.

"I won't!" said Christine, trying to resist his trance like powers over her. But even as she said this, her legs seemed to carry her away from the welcoming house and towards the cold voice.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came..." the words came uncontrollably out of her mouth until a warm hand was placed on her shoulder, braking the trance. It was Raoul.

"Christine dear, what's the matter? Are you alright?" he asked gently.

Chrsitine turned and fell into Raoul's arms, shaking violently.

"He's here.." she whispered.

Raoul held her tighter to him.

"Erik , leave here. If you are looking for a fight, you will not find one here, because the two of us fighting would only hurt Christine." said Raoul calmly. "Can't you see that you have scared the living daylights out of her? And I know that's the last thing you wanted to do!" said Raoul, his voice rising as he looked about, trying to locate Erik.

The Phantom stopped, thinking that for once, the young vicomte was right, he didn't want to scare Chrsitine anymore than he already had. He cursed silently and dissapeared. Raoul gently took his beloved inside and held her to his chest, stroking her hair.

"Raoul," she whispered softly, "Sing our song, please, its the only thing that comforts me."

Raoul smiled down at his wife and began to sing.

"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears. I'm here nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you." he sang, looking her lovingly in the eyes. "Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you beside you, to guard you and to guide you."

Christine stopped shaking so much in the warmth of her husband's strong arms and at the sound of his soothing voice.

"Say you'll love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summer time. Say you need me with you now and always, promise me that all you say is true. Thats all I ask of you." she sang as she reached for his hand and held it in hers.

"Let me be your shelter. let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you." he sang as he twirled her about and spun her to him, embracing her gently.

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night. And you always beside me, to hold me and to hide me." she sang as she smiled up at him, her eyes asking for comfort and love. She sweetly brushed a stray hair from his face.

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, let me lead you form your solitude. Say you need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go to. Chrsitine, thats all I ask of you." he sang as he picked her up and spun her around as she began laughing joyfully.

"Say you'll share with me onelove , one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you." she sang, hugging him tightly.

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning." they both sang as they moved closer to each other.

"Say you love me."

"You know I do."

"Love me, that's all I ask of you." they sang as they became wrapped up in a kiss, and waltzed around the room.

"Anywhere you go let me go to! Love me, that's all I ask of you."

As Raoul looked down at Christine, he could see that all traces of sadness, fear, and worry were gone from her face and it shone with happiness..

"Better?" asked Raoul as he picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs.

"Yes," she said sleepily, "Much better." she smiled, closing her brown eyes.

Raoul smiled down at his sleeping wife, her brown curls cascading over his arms, glad that she was safe in his arms. But worry for his family still plauged the good man's heart, for he realized that Erik would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. And he did not want to have another encounter with the Phantom, for he did not want Christine to hurt anymore.

Erik slammed the gate to his lair shut as he stormed in, trying to fight back the tears of anger and lonliness threatning to overcome him. He had come so close to having Chrsitine in his grip. He kicked his organ in fury. But of course the Vicomte had gotten in the way. Again. And the nerve of Arthur, proposing to Marie Claire, and openly defying his demands like that.

"But that will soon change." he breathed, "And my plan will follow through."

He began laughing and uncontrollable, insane laugh thatt seemed to ring throughout the entire opera house. 


	19. Thoughts

A New Start Chapter 18: Thoughts

Christine gazed up at the stained glass windows of Notre Dame cathedral as she sat in Mass with Raoul and the children. She had grown up going to mass in this cathedral, for her father had always brought her here. The sun streamed in through the windows, happily shining on everyone inside. But it did not cheer up Christine today, for today was the anniversary of her father, Gustav Daae's death. She gazed at all the ornate paintings and decorations of the Lord, silently asking him why her father had to have been taken from her. How she often wished that he was there to offer her love and advice, to see how she had grown up, to see her sing, and most of all to see her family. She especially needed him now, that Erik had returned. Erik had come and reawakened the nightmare of so many years ago. He had brought back all the traumatic memories for both she and Raoul. She felt so afraid that Erik would attempt to take she and Marie away from everything they loved. This thought terrified her so, feeling much like she felt before the performance of Don Juan. A slight shiver ran across her body as the memories rushed back into her mind. Raoul seemed to notice this, and put a warm hand over hers. She looked over at her family and smiled, the fear and uncertainty of the recent events ebbing away ever so slightly. But she could not help imagining her father sitting there with them. She gazed at the altar and the cross, and siliently wondered why her father had to be gone. Why did she and her family have to go through this ordeal with Erik? Why did Erik have this deformity? If he didn't he would have never entered their lives, and none of this would have happened. She looked over at Raoul with worry in her eyes as she gazed at the scar on his neck from the Phantom's sword. She was so worried for her beloved Raoul, so afraid that Erik would come after his life once more. How she wished that Erik could simply have been satisfied with being her teacher, and could have let her live her life, perhaps having been happy that his student had found love. But this was clearly not the case. She sighed, trying to regain her composure. She glanced over at Marie Claire, wishing that Marie's first experiences at the Opera could have been free of this ordeal. How badly she had wished for that, that Marie simply could have enjoyed this, enjoyed her singing. Her thougts drifted to the next gala, in which both she and Marie were starring, inocently hoping against hope that Erik would not pull a trick.

As Marie Claire sat next to her mother in Mass, she could tell that Christine was deep in thought. She was very concerned about her mother, for she had not been herself over the past few months. She seemed always on the alert, always worried, always quiet. She was not her normal, sunny, sweet, talkative, on the go self. She seemed reluctant to sing around the house lately as she nearly always did. Erik's return had clearly brought back memories that her mother didn't want to think about. And though Marie Claire's engagement to Arthur certainly brightened her skies, the Phantom's last words to her kept echoing in her mind.

"My plan will follow through, you can't escape your fate!" he had yelled after her.

She shook her dark curls, trying to get the image and the words out of her thoughts. Her eyes moved slowly around the cathedral, taking in the beauty of it all, wondering if Erik had ever seen such beauty, or if he ever really wished to venture out of the opera house and live in the world again. But she was jerked out of her reviere by the sound of music playing. She jumped up, realizing that the closing hymn was playing, and that Mass was over. Raoul looked over at her curiously, obviously wondering why she had been so startled.

"Are you alright Marie Claire, sweetie?" he asked, a chuckle in his tone.

Marie laughed softly.

"I'm fine Papa, I was just thinking, thats all." she responded.

Raoul put his arm around her comfortingly, as if he knew what she was thinking about. Marie looked into her father's kind, concerned, face and her stomach churned. She couldn't help but think of that night when her beloved papa had almost been killed right in front of her. She couldn't imagine life without him. She smiled faintly at him, trying to reassure him that she was alright. How she hoped that Erik would give up and let them be. But she knew that that was terribly unlikely, and her young soul filled with dread.   
As the family walked toward their carriage on the bright, sunny, Parisian streets, greeting all they saw, no one would have guessed that anything was bothering them. Raoul had his arm around Marie, his hand in Christine's, and Felix on his shoulders. But if you looked into Raoul's eyes you could easily see the worry and pain that was there. He knew in his heart and soul that the Phantom was up to something. The event after the masquerade and all the events over the past few months had been enough to show his desperation. Raoul had worked long and hard over the years to try and forgive Erik for what he had done, because Raoul didn't want to harbor the pain and anger in his heart forever. He had tried so hard to understand the man. But now, after Erik had returned, Raoul was having a difficult time, partly because of what Erik had done to him, but mostly for what he had done to Christine and Marie Claire. Seeing them so anxious and worried and frightened hurt Raoul much more than the strangling hold of the Phantom's noose or the gleaming blade of his sword. He had tried to avoid getting in another confrontation with the Phantom as he had done before, not wanting to worry Christine and Marie even more. But now he knew, as they seemed to, that this was inevitable. A fight between the two was unavoidable. Erik was angry, there was no denying that. And there was no denying that something was about to happen, he could feel it in the air, in the tenseness of the atmosphere. He gazed at his beloved Christine, wishing that she didn't have to go through this again. He gazed at his sweet Marie Claire, wishing that she had never had to go through this. He gazed at Felix, the innocent little boy who had no idea what was going on, and Raoul hoped he wouldn't have to for a long time. How he wished that this had never happened, and that his family could just live happily in peace, but that was not the case, not until this confrontation was over. But Raoul swore to protect his family, now matter what it took. When the time came that Erik would confront them once more, as he knew it would, Raoul would protect his family no matter what. He would do anything to protect them, willingly risking his life for his family, the family that was more dear to him than anything. And though he was filled with worry, there was no point in dwelling on it until something happened. He smiled slightly as he thought of the surprise that he had planned for his family today. He cleared his throat and turned to speak.

"Well everyone, I have a surprise for you today. It seems that perhaps we should have a little fun today. So I planned a picnic in the park for us." he said, grinning.

Marie's and Christine's faces lit up, and Felix danced around gleefully. Marie and Christine looked at each other for a moment, both knowing that Raoul was trying to take their minds off of Erik's plans, and they were grateful for it. Christine also knew from the look on her husband's face that he was trying to cheer her up, considering that today was the anniversary of her father's death. She, her father, and Raoul had often enjoyed picnics in the attic at the house by the sea, and Raoul was trying make up for those days that were gone by having this picnic. When she looked in his eyes she knew she was right.

"Mother, Father, Phillipe, Meg, Lizzie, and Arthur are waiting for us. Lets go." he said as Felix began to run towards the park, his laugh floating through the air. Marie ran after him, so as he wouldn't get hurt. Raoul and Christine looked at each other and laughed, as they watched the two. They took each others hand and ran after their children, the breeze blowing through their hair, and the fear that lie ahead in their hearts. 

About two hours later, everyone was very full and very tired. As the de Chagnys were getting ready to leave, Marie Claire bid goodbye to Arthur. Arthur took her hand and held it to his face tenderly.

"Marie, are you sure you're alright?" he asked, "I know that you're worried about what Erik might do tommorow night."

Marie sighed and nodded as she squeezed his hand and looked into his handsome, kind, face. She was terrfied that Erik would try and hurt Arthur. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to him.

"Yes," she confessed, "I am very worried, and perhaps even a little frightened. But I'm not going to let it affect my performance. What will come will come, and there's nothing I can do to stop that." she said, with a determined, but shaky voice.

Arthur hugged her tightly and sighed.

"You're right. I'm just concerned. I hate to think what he might be up to."

"So am I." said Marie, as she kissed him goodbye.

The couple hugged one more time before Marie Claire left with her family. But as Arthur was turning to go, he heard a twig crack behind him. He whipped around to see exactly who he was expecting. The Phantom.

"Good afternoon Monsieur, I was just on my way home." said Arthur, politley, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"I just thought I would warn you young Monsieur Page', that you had best watch your back. I'll give you one last chance to give up your engagement to Marie Claire. Then perhaps I'll let you off." he said, his voice sounding silky and persuasive.

Arthur turned to Erik, anger in his heart and tears in his eyes.

"No! I won't. I love Marie, and there is nothing you can do to try and convince me to give her up. Goodbye Erik." said Arthur his voice rising as he jumped on his bay horse and rode off. Erik glared after him.

"Alright," he breathed quietly to the empty park, "You have just sealed you doom, boy."

Erik walked slowly out of the park, crushing everything under his feet in fury. He was growing tired of this game, the joke wearing thin. He had never felt this angry. It felt as though the fires of hell were burning in his heart. Arthur, and the Vicomte were getting in the way of what Erik wanted, and what he wanted was Marie and Christine. If the two of them sang his music, it would be the most beautiful music ever written.The point of no return was coming, and it was coming, at tommorow night's gala. Erik was determined to get what he wanted, and would go to any lengths to get it.   
A/N: This chapter just kind of delved in to the main character's thoughts before the climatic chapters. I just thought it would be good to see what they were all thinking. I promise to update soon, since I don't want to leave you hanging. Its going to be intense, but don't worry, no one dies in any of my fics, I love the characters to much. Please read and review! 


	20. Storms and Notes

A New start

Chapter 19: Storms and notes

It was the closing night of the newest gala at the opera, and it was an exciting event for all, because both Christine and Marie Claire were performing. It was a legendary event to be sure. The previous nights had been completely sold out, and there had been a roaring standing ovation after every performance. Everyone commented to one another that opera seemed to be a family affair, what with Christine and Marie singing and Raoul being the patron. Perhaps one day even Felix would become involved. All who attended the galas complimented Raoul on his wife's and daughter's beautiful singing. He grinned every time someone did this, because he was so proud of the two of them. But despite all of the good things going on, and the cheerfulness in the opera atmosphere, the weather seemed to tell different story. It had been a beautiful week in Paris until today. Now it was overcast and cloudy, and the wind was blowing fiercely. It looked as if it were going to rain at any minute, but it didn't, as though it were waiting for something to occur. But with the weather being what it was, and with all the excitement of the gala going on, no one seemed to notice the dark, shadowy figure, standing in the rafters near the stage, eavesdropping on a conversation. A conversation that just happened to include Andre, Firmin, and Raoul. It was about one in the afternoon and Raoul was discussing arrangements for the night's gala with the managers. Andre and Firmin were ecstatic because the previous night's performances had gone so well.

"Well dear Vicomte," said Firmin excitedly, "I must say that buisness has never been better. Your wife and daughter are a phenomenon together."

"Yes," said Andre nodding fervently," I've never seen anything like it."

Raoul grinned.

"They are a pair to be sure. Speaking of them, I'd better get home, it'll be time to bring them over here soon."said Raoul, shaking their hands firmly and turning to go.

"Goodbye Raoul we'll see you this evening." said Andre and Firmin.

"Goodbye monsieurs." responded Raoul as he gave one final wave and walked briskly towards the doors. He was looking forward to seeing Christine and Marie sing, and he knew that Felix was as well.

As he neared the door, he heard a crash of thunder outside that seemed to shake the opera house. Then suddenly someone grabbed Raoul's arms and roughly tied them behind his back. Raoul gave cry of surprise and tried with all of his might to free himself, but the man's grip was like iron.

"Good afternoon Monsieur le Vicomte." said Erik, his voice sounding like venom as he yanked the ropes around Raoul's wrists tighter.

Raoul flinched as the ropes cut into his wrists, still tyrying valiantly to get out of the Phantom's grip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed as he tried vainly to free himself.

"Taking care of you so that you won't get in my way!' growled the Phantom as he pulled Raoul towards a dark and unused part of the theater.

They reached one of the unused store rooms in the back of the opera house, near the vaults of the theater. Erik shoved Raoul hard into the room, tying him to the wall. Raoul looked at the Phantom in shock and the Phantom smirked.

"No need to fear Vicomte, I'll be back to finish you as soon as I have you lovely wife and daughter under my control. You can die knowing that they will be well taken care of." he said silkily, looking Raoul coldly in the eyes.

Raoul shook his head, casting a defiant look at the older man.

"I don't think so. I'll get out of here somehow, I won't let you get away with this. I'll find Christine and Marie, because I love them with all of my being, and won't let anything happen to them. I don't care what you do to me, but don't you do anything to cause them pain!" Raoul yelled, tears clouding his blue eyes.

The Phantom's eyes had a wild look in them, the look of someone who had gone over the edge as he struck Raoul hard across the face. Raoul grunted in pain, the hand mark on his face bright red as he glared up at Erik angrily. He placed his hand on the side of his face, and it felt as though it were on fire.

"Someone in your posistion has no reason to be speaking." said Erik stonily.

"I will speak if I want to." said Raoul, defiantly.

"Be quiet you insolent fool!" yelled the Phantom angrily as he placed his hand around Raoul's neck.

Raoul cast him a dirty look as Erik let go, smirking at the younger man.

"You hate me don't you, boy?" spat Erik.

"No," said Raoul, shaking his head, "I just think that you're completely insane!" he yelled in a voice filled with anger at the Phantom and worry for Christine and Marie.

"For once Vicomte, you are right. Perhaps I am insane. But unfortunately there is nothing that you can do about it. I shall see you later. Make good use of your last hours." said Erik, turning to go.

Raoul kicked him in the back of the knee as he went. Erik fell and grunted in pain, but nonetheless got up and locked Raoul in, giving him one last glare. He dropped a letter for Andre and Firmin to find, then turned to go. Raoul began to try and free himself, hoping that either he could get out or that someone would find him. He had to save Marie and Christine, he simply had to, and he would do anything to accomplish that. He could not let the Phantom hurt them anymore. Luckily though for Raoul, someone had just seen what had just happened, and that person was Arthur.   
Marie Claire was sitting in the living room, talking with Lizzie about the gala. Both girls were very excited , considering how well the the other nights had gone. But Lizzie could tell that something was bothering her dearest friend.

"Marie, I know that you are excited about tonight's gala, but are you worried that the Phantom might try something? You seem distracted." asked Lizzie, her green eyes knowing.

Marie Claire nodded solemnly.

"I am afraid that he will do something considering that its the last performance and mama and I will both be performing. But I just don't know what to expect." said Marie Claire, putting her face in her hands and sighing exasperatedly.

Lizzie put her arm around her friend's shoulder, trying to comfort her. Marie smiled at her friend, glad that she had someone like Lizzie to keep her grounded. Lizzie smiled slyly, and Marie looked at her curiously.

"Hey Marie, I brought something that might cheer you up. Its a picture of us when we first started ballet lessons. I thought it would be good for old times sake." said Lizzie, grinning.

Marie chuckled. "And look where we are now, stars of the opera."

"Seems like a far cry from those days, dosen't it?" asked Lizzie happily. "Hang on let me go get it, I put it in your room earlier." said Lizzie as she walked up the stairs.

Marie Claire sat there, thinking about how far she and Lizzie had gone, and remebered fondly the old days when they had first begun dancing and singing. Then a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning were seen and heard outside. Marie Claire, jumped, startled by the noise, but not nearly as startled as she was when she felt a hand come over her mouth, stifling any sound of protest she could have made. She attempted to make muffled screams and tried valiantly to get away, but she was a small girl and Erik was a man with a very firm grip.

"Shhh.. madmoiselle," he whispered softly, his words sounding like a hiss so close to her ear. " There is no point in fighting."

Marie wondered fleetingly what had urged Erik to come to the house to capture her, and hoped that he hadn't gotten to her parents yet. But as she looked in his eyes they seemed to induce a trance over her, and she fainted. She tried had to stop herself from this, but it was unavoidable. As she fell, Erik caught her and picked her up. He carried her out to the carriage he had stolen and carefully laid her in the backseat. He dropped a letter for Lizzie to find, jumped in the driver's seat, and headed towards the cemetary where he knew Christine was. 

Christine walked slowly through the cemetary, the cold wind blowing her dark curls about her face. She pulled her black cape closer about her shoulders, shivering. She stopped at the grave of her father, placing the flowers she had brought before it. She sighed heavily. She had come here hoping for some guidance from her father. She bowed her head in silent prayer as she heard a carriage pull up at the gates. She paid it no mind, thinking that it was simply another mourner coming to visit a grave. She lifted her head and looked around the cemetary, remembering where Raoul and Erik had had the swordfight. She could almost hear the swords of her teacher and her lover clanging against each other. But as she stood there pondering the past, she felt a cold hand on her thin shoulder, and her worst fears were confirmed. Her heart told her that something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"Good afternoon, Christine, my angel." said Erik, his voice cutting into the silence.

Christine breathed deeply, trying to remain calm as she shrugged away from his touch.

"Erik, what have you done with my family?" she asked, her voice sounding like that of a terrified child who knew that something was wrong.

"Well, "said Erik slowly, "Marie Claire is waiting for us in the carriage there, and as for your darling husband, well I believe he is a bit tied up at the moment, shall we say. As for your son, do not worry, I have no intention of involving him, he is far to young to have ever to have done anything to offend me."

Christine turned to him, her dark eyes streaming with tears.

"Erik if you truly cared for me, you would see that what you are doing is hurting me." said Christine, her voice shaking uncontrollably. "Why must you do this to me? You were my teacher, I trusted you. Couldn't it have remained that way? Couldn't you have been happy that I had found love in Raoul, and continued to tutor me instead of this madness and horror? If you had done that, there wouldn't be such a rift between us and my family, the family that is my very reason for living, wouldn't be in danger." and with that, her voice broke and the tears and the sobs overcame her.

"Raoul, Marie Claire, Felix..." she choked out.

Erik felt a twinge of guilt and sadness for her for a moment, not liking the fact that he was hurting her, but her quickly brushed it off. He was going to get what he wanted for once. He took a firm hold of Christine's wrist, so that she could not get free.

"Trust me Christine," he said, his voice hard. "This is the only way that you will see reason. Someday you will learn that I am right."

Christine shook her head desparingly.

"No Erik, I won't."

"We shall see Christine, we shall see." he said as he locked the carriage door.

As he pulled away, a torrential rain started to fall, thunder crashed, and lightning flashed across the sky.   
A/N: Ya, I know its a cliff hanger and you're all going to kill me, but I promise to update very soon, I'm already working on the next chapter. So, do ya like it? I hope so. Thankyou so much for your reviews! They really encourage me to write more. A special thanks to angel 718, who has been super supportive. Thanks again, please read and review! 


	21. The Shadow has fallen

A New Start Chapter 20: The shadow has fallen

Andre and Firmin stared at the note that lay before them with expressions of awe and horror. The envelope with the seal of a skull lay unoticed on the floor because it had fallen from Firmin's fingers as he read the note.

"Dear managers of this most succsessful opera house,  
I bid a good day to you. I know that you are busy preparing for tonight's gala, so I will just give you this bit of advice. Do not expect to see the Vicomte de Chagny this evening, for he is caught up in some affairs. In, fact, I suggest that you secure a new patron , for the Vicomte will not be returning to you. Oh, and you had best see Madame Giry for more information on this matter.  
Good day, O.G."

The managers looked up at one another, actually worried about something other than buisness for once.

"What do you think he has done with Raoul?" asked Andre uncertainly.

"Firmin shook his head and sighed heavily, his shoulders drooping.

"I don't know, but considering his contempt for the Vicomte, I fear that it may be the worst." he said sadly. "I do hope that he is alright. He has become a good friend to us over the years."

"He said something about Madame Giry, "said Andre slowly, trying to think of something, anything, that would help them figure out what was going on. " We'd better go and search her out, and see what she knows." 

The two searched for the mysterious woman around the theater for a few minutes before finding her standing in the back of the ballet dormitories with Meg. She held a letter in her hand and she had a very serious look on her face. She turned when she heard them enter.

"Monsieurs," she said, her normally emotionless face contorted with worry. "I believe we have a problem."

She handed the note silently to Meg who was staring motionlessly at the floor. Meg took it into her hands and began to read.

'My dear Madame Giry, Fondest greetings to you on this afternoon. I wrote this note to inform you that you will be missing a certain someone from the opera this evening, so you had best find a replacement. Of course no one could ever match the beauty of her voice, but nevertheless she will not be there. I assume you know who I am talking about, for I am reffering to my angel of music, Christine Daae. You had best alert those idiot managers, for I have sent them a note as well.  
Sincerely,  
O.G.'

Meg finished reading, tears filling her eyes. Even Madame Giry's eyes teared, for her heart was torn in two. She hated having to betray Erik, after she had helped him when he was younger, but she could not let him do this to the the de Chagnys. She had promised Christine's father after all, that she would look after Christine. And she cared deeply for Raoul and Marie as well. Erik had clearly lost control. Meg looked up at Andre and Firmin.

"He sent you a note as well?" she asked.

Andre and Firmin nodded, but their words were interrupted by footsteps running towards them and the door flying open. Lizzie ran in, blonde hair askew and sheer terror in her green eyes. All were silent for a moment as she caught her breath and curtseyed out of habit. She too, had a letter in her hand, a letter with that ever so familiar blood red skull.

"He's taken Marie Claire," she said without prelude, "She's gone." said Lizzie breathlessly as she walked over to her mother.

"Are you sure?" asked Meg, not wanting to believe it as she took the letter from her daughter and read it.

' Dear madmoiselle,  
In case you are wondering where your friend had gone, I have her safely in my posession. But do not fret, I will not harm her.Take this note immediatley to the opera house.  
Sincerely,  
O.G.'

"He's got the whole blasted family." said Firmin, shell shocked. "And from right under our very noses. And I fear that he may have killed Raoul. " he said, his eyes downcast.

"That's just what he wants you to think." said a young, deep, male voice. It was Arthur, who was holding Raoul's sword in one hand and his own in another.

Everyone looked up, confused and puzzled.

"But Monsieur Arthur," began Meg, her voice laced with tears, for she was sick with worry over Raoul, Christine, and Marie, "It states very clearly in the note."

Arthur shook his head.

"He's trying to confuse you. I saw him lock Raoul in the room, but I didn't want to let him out until I was totally sure that the Phantom was back in his lair. So I went to the de Chagny estate to pick up Monsieur de Chagny's sword, because I am sure that he will be needing it. If my timing is correct, then he should be back in his lair by now." Arthur stopped, letting it all sink in. But they all stared back blankly, so he went on. "He was trying to get Raoul out of the way, so he could get to Christine and Marie more easily. Once he got the two, he was going to go back and kill Raoul. But unluckily for the Phantom, I have caught on to his plan. I'm going to find the Vicomte now. " said Arthur, his voice and ocean of sadness and worry, but his eyes a sea of fiery determination.

"You are going to go down there monsieur?" asked Madame Giry seriously, seeing the same look in Arthur's young eyes that she had seen in Raoul's all those years ago. She was quite sure that at this very moment Raoul had that same look in his eyes as well.

"Yes, I am getting Raoul out of that room, and we are going down there to save the ones we love. " said Arthur, a single tear sliding slowly down every crease on his handsome face, before falling to the floor.

"But Arthur, he will kill you." said Lizzie in a small voice as she walked over to Arthur and gave him a comforting hug.

"I don't care. I will put my life on the line." he said looking into Lizzie' s terrified eyes. Then he looked around at everyone in the room, all people very close to the de Chagnys. "I will put my life on the line and then some, and I know that Raoul will as well. Think how he must feel, his wife and daughter are both down there! It is up to you what you decide to do, But you must do something to help." he said as he turned and walked out of the room.

Everyone was silent for a moment, but then they turned to each other, deciding what action to take that wouldn't endanger the de Chagnys or Arthur even more. But none of them noticed Lizzie slip out of the room, not to far behind Arthur.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur found the room where Erik had locked Raoul up after several minutes of searching. He picked the lock and kicked the door open, hoping that Raoul was alright. As he entered, Raoul stood before him, having managed to get his hands free from the ropes, but his wrists were bleeding profusely. There was a very large bruise on his face and immense sadness in his blue eyes. He was shaking, but he walked toward Arthur with determinatin and focus. Arthur had a horrified look on his face at the sight of the state of his future father in law.

"Arthur," said Raoul, the relief clear in his voice. "I'm so glad that you've come. I don't know how I would have gotten out otherwise, there isn't a blasted thing to pick the lock with in here."

Arthur smiled worriedly at Raoul.

"Monsieur Vicomte are you alright?" asked Arthur, gazing at Raoul's wrists and his bruised face.

"I'll be fine." said Raoul, ignoring the throbbing pains in his face and wrists. "What's that you've got there?" asked Raoul, glancing down at the swords in Arthur's hands.

"Its your sword." said Arthur, handing it to Raoul. "I was quite sure we'd be needing them." he said grimly.

The two locked eyes for a moment, both hearts filled with dread.

"Thankyou my boy." said Raoul, clasping Arthur on the shoulder. "But we must go now and find Christine and Marie Claire, before something happens. I can see by the look in your eyes that you will do anything to save Marie, and I second the motion. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Christine and Marie." he said, the tears starting to form in his eyes, but he wiped them away. He and Arthur had a job to do. Raoul began to run towards the door, and Arthur followed.

"I know the way." said Arthur solemnly.

The two found the entrance to the vaults rather easily. As they began their desecent, they found themselves in almost pitch black darkness that seemed to completely surround them. The walls were grimy, and water dripped from the ceiling. There was a very eerie feeling about the place.

"I remember feeling almost exactly this same way when I came after Christine at the old opera house all those years ago." said Raoul as he threw off his coat and watched it fall into the bottomless darkness. "But it is worse this time, since both Christine and Marie are down there with him." he said, his voice incredibly melancholy and despairing.

'Its a bit like deja vu, isn't it?" asked Arthur in a whisper.

"Yes," said Raoul, his heart hammering, "Very unpleasant deja vu."

"Well," said Arthur, "Here goes nothing."

The two stepped down onto the first step, and then the second. But as they stepped down onto the third, the stairs suddenly sunk in, forming a long, winding, stone slide. The two gave a yell as they began to slide down to what seemed like imminent doom.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Phantom and Christine stood before Marie Claire as she slowly came out of her state of unconsciousness. She slowly sat up, shaking her curls that were falling in her eyes. She jumped back in fear as she looked around, her eyes realizing where she was, and her soul began to fill with terror. Christine came over and put her arm around her daughter, wishing she could do something to comfort her. Erik looked down upon the pair with a look of triumph.

"Well, well, here we are mamselles." he said, a slight smirk on his face. His musical genius would be perfect now, with the voices of the two people standing before him.

Christine looked sadly at the man who had once been her angel of music.

"Please Erik, must you keep us here? Can't you let us go? Why this torment?" she asked, pleading in her dark eyes.

Erik looked back at her, his eyes traveling over her face and the face of her daughter. He looked in their sad eyes, not liking the fact that he was causing them pain, but it could not be prevented.

"It will not be torment for long." he said slowly, "Soon you will see that I am right. You will forget all of this."

"No, I won't." said Christine as her thoughts turned to her Raoul. "Raoul will come for us. And so will Arthur."

Erik chuckled at this. "No, I'm afraid you are wrong there my dear," he said, his eyes turning cold, "It isn't possible for your dear husband to come, and I doubt that young Arthur even knows whats going on, I made sure of that."

Oh, how wrong he was, considering those exact people were headed straight for the lair.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ya I know its another cliffhanger, but when you get to the climatic parts of a story you can't really help it. I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the weekend. So, I hope you like this. And by the way, I'm thinking of writing a sequal to this story, what do ya think? With what I want to accomplish with this story, I think that having two fics would work really well. Well until next time, read and review! 


	22. Dangerous intentions

A New Start

Chapter 21: Dangerous intentions

Erik stood before Christine, forcing her to look him in the eyes. She tried to look away, but it seemed as if a vice were holding her head in place. She stared into those eyes that seemed to burn into hers.

"Look at me Christine," he said in a hypnotic voice, "Sing, forget all you know."

Christine tried with all that she posessed to try and fight the force of darkness that seemed to be taking over her mind, but she couldn't seem to move. She was forgetting who she was, where she was, why she was here. Marie Claire, realizing what was going on, ran over to the Phantom, pure shock and terror in her big blue eyes. She attempted to push him out of the way, but to no avail.

"You're hypnotizing her into forgetting her whole life aren't you?" asked Marie, her voice filled with anger as she caught on fully to his plan.

Erik did not remove his eyes from Christine's face, but responded in a voice filled with triumph.

"Bravo madmoiselle, you are correct. But do not feel left out, you are next."

Marie Claire stared at him, at a loss for words as fat tears slid slowly down her porcelain face. She fell to her knees, the grief overcoming her. How she wanted her father's strong arms, her mother's sunny smile, Lizzie's musical laugh, Felix's tickilish touch, and Arthur's soft kiss. She did want to be here in this dark, cold, eerie hell to which Erik had brought her. She had no idea how he could possibly stand it all of the time, being trapped in this awful place.

"Erik, please, don't do this." she pleaded in a small voice that shook with tears.

Erik shook his head.

"Soon you will see that I am right, angel of music. We will form the perfect family," he said, "The perfect family of music."

The tears gushed out of Marie's eyes, sobs racking her small frame.

"But I love the family that I have!" she called out, but her words were drowned out as Erik began to sing.

"Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make believe are at and end. Past the point of if or when, no use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend..."

Erik's powerful voice rang through the room, and as it did, Christine's eyes began to change, becoming blanker and blanker. Then she began to sing. The notes were beautiful, clear and astounding, but it did not sound as though she were singing of her own accord, but as though shewere being forced to sing. As she sang the notes to his song, the Phantom moved closer to her, never taking his eyes from hers. Christine was completely entranced in the song. Marie Claire felt as though she were frozen in place as the final notes of the song rang through the air. The notes were intense, and strong, and powerful. When the song was over Erik finally removed his eyes from Christine's face, a look of ultimate victory on his face.

Christine shook her head and looked around. Where was she? Who was she? Who were these people. She looked over at a young girl who seemed to be incredibly distressed, and went over to her.

"Excuse me, Madmoiselle, are you alright?" asked Christine gently.

Marie Claire looked up at her mother, her eyes puffy from crying.

"Mama?" she questioned hopefully.

Christine's eyes clouded with confusion. She felt a strong connection with this girl, yet she didn't know what it was.

"I'm sorry young one, but I'm afraid I don't know what is going on." said Christine, giving her a gentle hug, before turning to the man in the strange white mask. "Monsieur, do you know what is going on?" she asked quizzically. She seemed to remember this man as well, but she couldn't place him.

Erik smiled his rare, strange, smile as he put his hand on Christine's white face.

"Don't worry your pretty head my dear. I will tell you all soon. But first you must sit and rest." he said as he led her over to a chair.

He trembled with ecstatic victory as he looked at Christine's confused eyes and puzzled expression. The only way for the spell to be broken was for her to look the one she loved directly in the eyes, the intimate connection causing all her memories to come back. But since the Vicomte was locked up, this would never occur. Or so Erik thought anyway.

Erik turned from Christine and walked over to Marie Claire. He crouched down and lifted her tearstained face to his.

"Come my dear, this is not the way to act. For soon you will forget all you know." he said, his voice a whisper.

"No, I won't let you!" Marie shouted, standing up and running towards Christine, vainly hoping that Christine would remember her.

"Mama please help me!" she pleaded, gazing into the kind face that had been there for her all of her life, and seeing no realization.

Christine looked up at this seemingly familiar girl, trying with all of her might to remember, but alas she could not. She desperatley wanted to help, but she had no idea what to do. Erik then came over and took Marie's wrist, dragging her away from her mother, and turning her to face him.

"Come now angel, this is not the way to be, you are trying my patience. It will be less painful this way. Trust me. And I have other matters to attend to." he said, a slight smirk appearing on his face as the thought of finishing the Vicomte crossed his mind.

Marie's face whitened as she realized his intention.

"No! I won't let you kill my papa!" she shouted, trying to free herself, but it was useless.

"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do to stop me Madmoiselle de Chagny." he said angrily.

Marie tried to fight his grip once more, but she could not get free. He looked her in the eyes as he had done Christine and began to sing. Marie tried to resist, but sweet music was overcoming her mind, she was beginning to forget. Her sweet soprano voice blended with his bass, but tears streamed down her face. But just when she thought that all was lost, the voice she had been hoping to hear all night, rang throughout the room.

"What do you think you're doing!" shouted Raoul.

Erik and Marie stopped singing and Marie Claire was relieved to find that she hadn't lost her memories. She turned to see her father and Arthur standing before the gate, covered in muck. Her father had a large bruise on his face and his wrists were bleeding. Arthur's hair was covered in dirt as was his face.

"Papa, Arthur!" exclaimed Marie, running towards the gate, but she was stopped by the Phantom, who flung his arm out in front of her. His eyes were filled with a such a fury as she had never seen before.

"I should have known that YOU would get in my way, Arthur." Erik growled dangerously as he opened the gate.

"You will let Marie Claire and Madame Christine go." said Arthur bravely as he and Raoul walked through the gate.

Erik laughed softly at this remark.

"I don't think so, for you see, my plan is already in progress." he said, gesturing over at Christine confused face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Raoul worriedly, "What have you done to Christine?"

"Let's just say that she'd forgotten a few things." said Erik, smirking.

"What? Christine, what is he saying?" questioned Raoul, trying to make his way over to Christine, but he was stopped by the Phantom, who was trying to prevent her from looking in Raoul's eyes by staring Raoul down. Christine looked at the man who had called her by Christine, and felt a very strong, intimate connection with him, but she had no idea what he was to her, she just knew that it was important. How she wished she could remember.

"I'm sorry, monsieur, but I don't know who you are." she said, sadly. "I don't even know who I am."

Raoul stared at Erik in shock. "What have you done?"he yelled, his voice angry, but filled with sorrow as tears slid down his face. His beloved didn't even know who she was, let alone who he was. "She's forgotten everything!"

"Precisely." said Erik nonchalantly as Raoul once again tried to make his way over to his wife, but was once again stopped by Erik. "Now she will belong to me, because she won't know anything else."

"I won't let you do the same to Marie Claire." said Raoul, defiantly, as he walked over to his daughter. "Marie sweetie are you alright?" he asked gently.

Marie didn't answer, but buried her face in her father' s shoulder, trying to feel the security he brought.

Erik shot a dirty look at them before turning to Arthur."How dare you?" he whispered, his voice deadly." How dare you betray me this way?"

"Because I love Marie. You expect me to not stand up for the girl I love?" said Arthur in a passionate voice.

"Well you won't be around much longer to stand up for her, but I have some things to deal with first, so why don't you just wait over there!" yelled Erik as he picked Arthur up and threw him up against the gate.

"Arthur!" screamed Marie as she watched her fiance slump against the gate, unconscious, blood trickling from beneath his sandy hair.

Anger flared from the very depths of Raoul's soul.

"You have gone to far Monsieur. I refuse to let you get away with this." he said as he looked over at the unconscious Arthur, then at his beloved Christine, then down at his trembling daughter. "I don't how to break that spell on Christine, but I will find out how." 

"You will, will you?" asked the Phantom, drawing his sword. "But you have to get to her first. Onguard Vicomte." breathed Erik, an insane look in his eyes.

Raoul pulled out his sword as well, gesturing for Marie to go where she wouldn't get hurt. Marie went over to where Arthur lay, trying to help him. Christine was there as well, trying to help the young man she couldn't even remember. She gazed in terror as she watched the two men glaring at each other, having the strangest sensation that she had seen this before. Something told her that she needed to look in the man called Raoul's eyes. But before she could, she and Marie watched helplessly as the first clang of the swords connecting rang throughout the room. 


	23. Past the Point of No Return

A New Start

Chapter 22: Past the point of no return

Lizzie walked about the vaults in total darkness , seeing as her candle had gone out. She had been wandering about for quite some time, desperatley wanting to find her way so that she could help the de Chagnys and Arthur. They all meant so much to her, Raoul and Christine were like another set of parents to her, Marie Claire was her best friend, and Arthur had become a good friend and was Marie's fiance. But as Lizzie was thinking, she bumped into someone, someone who cursed as they dropped a candle onto the floor.

"Dam and blast, its completely dark now." it was the voice of Firmin.

Lizzie was immensly relieved. "Monsieur Firmin?" she asked, stepping closer, the outlines of several people clear.

"Madmoiselle Elizabeth?" he questioned, sounding immensly relieved.

"Oh Lizzie we've been so worried. Are you alright?" asked the concerned and worried voice of Meg as she came over to hug her daughter.

"I'm fine, but I can't find my way around here at all." said Lizzie, her sad face confused.

"Neither can we." said Andre in an irritated voice. "It's a complete labyrinth in here. Who would have designed a plae like this?"

"Um Andre, we did." said Firmin. "When this opera house was built twenty years ago."

"Oh, right." said Andre. "Anyway, where do we go?"

"I believe its that way, Monsieur." said Madame Giry, pointing grimly down at a long winding staircase.

"Right." said Andre. "I didn't think it was quite that far."

"Well we'd better get going, or we won't get there until Christmas." said Firmin.

"I do hope that we're not to late." said Madame Giry worriedly.

"So do I." said Meg as the group made their way towards the dark, dank, unknown.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raoul and Erik glared at each other as their swords clanged together once more, moving as fast as lightning. Both hearts were tumult with emotion, as Raoul was fighting to protect that which he loved most, and Erik fighting for all that he desired to have. And as they fought, outside, the storm raged. Even from the vaults, you could hear the thunder between the furious clangs of the swords. Marie and Christine watched helplessly as the two men battled, neither being able to get and edge on the other, because both posessed very good skill with a sword. Marie Claire held the now awake Arthur in her arms as both stared in silent terror at the two men. Christine's blood had gone cold the minute the battle had begun, whishing, dying to be able to remember so that she could stop the two.

CLANG! CRASH! CLANG!

Raoul's hands were sweaty, his hair clinging to his face as he fought desperatley to look into his beloved's eyes. But everytime he attempted, Erik got in the way, smirking. Raoul looked over at Marie Claire, holding the injured Arthur, tears streaming down her pretty face. But seeing her face, suddenly brought a perfect image of the entire family into Raoul's mind. Christine, himself, Marie, and Felix all there smiling. As he thought this it gave him a powerful urge of strength, and he gave a particularly hard swing, knocking Erik into the water. Raoul turned to take the chance to look into Christine's eyes. But before she could look up, she was distracted by a shrill cry of complete and total dismay from Marie Claire. Erik had gotten up with great celerity, and his thin sword was heading straight for Raoul's back. Marie, Arthur, and Christine watched, as though in slow motion as the sword connected with Raoul's back. Raoul didn't even have time to think as he felt the sharp pain of the sword on his flesh. He fell, his sword falling from his hand and rolling over to where Arthur lay. Raoul stared at the dripping ceiling, his heart hammering and his mind spinning. But before he could even take in what had just happened, he felt a shadow as dark as the dead of night looming over him.

"Well, Vicomte what have we here? It looks likeI finally have your attention." he breathed as he moved the menacing sword closer towards Raoul. "Now let me explain to you one last time. Christine and Marie Claire belong to me, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Raoul looked up into his foe's eyes, the eyes that stared coldly down at him through the white half mask. But something had changed in those eyes, something was somehow different now than it had been before. Instead of the desperate longing and lonliness, there was complete insanity. Something had caused the Phantom to go completely over the edge, willing to do absoulutely anything to claim Christine and Marie Claire. Raoul looked steadily up into Erik's eyes, his voice shaking with emotion.

"You may deal with me as you like, go ahead and take my life, as I can see that you are desperate to. But if you insist on doing that, I beg of you, please, let Christine and Marie go." Raoul pleaded, his eyes shining with tears." If you insist on killing me, please I beg of you, let my girls go. And please, forgive Arthur, for he was only trying to help the girl he loves."

Erik looked down at the wounded man before him, not letting the desperate words get to him, for he was not a man of compassion, for the world had shone him none. He moved the gleaming blade ever closer to Raoul.

"I'm afraid not monsieur, for you see, I realized that I made a mistake by giving Christine a choice before. This time there is no choice, no hope for any of you to escape your fate. You and Arthur will be gone, and Christine and Marie Claire here with me forever. This is TRULY the point of no return!" he yelled, his eyes burning.

Raoul stared at Erik, his heart breaking. He had to get Christine and Marie out of here. He didn't care what happened to him as long as they escaped. They could not be forced to stay here, living a life of darkness.

"Please, show some compassion! You must have learned some since our last encounter. You let us go after all." Raoul pleaded, his blue eyes full of pain. "Please let them live their lives, and be free, if you don't like living this way, then why would you force someone you claim to care for to live that way. I will gladly give my life for them. I love them with all of my being." Raoul said, his voice strong and angry now, because he badly wanted to get his point across.

"No Vicomte, for this time I will get what I want, I will be here alone no longer. You love them, but you shall be allowed to have them no longer, for they belong to me!" Erik said, his voice furious.

But while the Phantom had been so intent on Raoul, he had not noticed Marie Claire leading Christine silently, but ever closer to Raoul. Then as the Phantom raised his sword to strike a fatal blow to Raoul, Arthur stood up blindingly fast and threw Raoul's sword to it's surprised owner. Seeing that Christine was near, he took the chance. Blocking Erik's blow that was millimeters from his chest, he got Erik in the leg, causing him to fall. This gave Raoul the second that was necessary to make eye contact with Christine. As his blue eyes looked deeply into her brown ones, she gave a start as all the memories came rushing back into her mind.

"Raoul?' she questioned in a bewildered, shaky voice, relieved that she could now remember. She still wasn't completely sure of what has happened.

Raoul breathed a sigh of relief as he stood up as quickly as possible, the pain in his back becoming prominent. Marie and Christine gasped as the gash on his back became clear to their eyes.

"Marie Claire, Arthur?" Christine questioned once more, glancing at the young couple beside her.

"Yes my love, we are all here." said Raoul, wrapping his arms gently about his shaking wife, trying to warm her from the coldness that had enveloped her.

She wrapped her arms around him, not ever wanting to let go. She had never felt more fear in her entire life, her heart in her throat. She was so completely afraid that she was about to lose all that she loved most, that she was about to lose Raoul and that Marie was going to lose Arthur. She looked over at Marie Claire, feeling so despairing that her daughter had ever had to go through this, she had promised herself that she would never let this happen. Marie Claire was also terrified, for Erik had shown that he was willing to do anything to rid himself of her papa and Arthur. Marie had never seen such a lonely, desperate, yet such an insane man in her life.

"Papa?" she said, coming closer to him as she squeezed her beloved Arthur's hand.

Raoul didn't answer, but swept her up into the hug that he and Christine shared, so afraid that this was the last hug he would ever be able to give them. But he was determined to not let it be so. Soon Arthur was also enveloped in the hug. The pain in Raoul's back throbbed, but he ignored it as he felt the warmth of his loved ones hug. He thought fleetingly of Felix, hoping that for his sake, that they all made it out. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik lay in the water, looking angrily upon the scene before him with lonliness threatning to over come him. He placed a hand over the wound on his leg, his entire body shaking with a combination of rage and desperation. This was NOT the way it was supossed to be. But he did not panic, for he had another plan, because the Phantom of the Opera always had another plan. He had to have Christine and Marie here to sing his music, he simply had to. In his mind, it was his last chance at life. For once he was going to get what HE wanted. He pushed the lonliness and depression stabbing at his heart away, letting the fury and rage take him over completely, his eyes wild. He looked over at the four of them, their eyes meeting. The anger in his eyes feeling like electricity running through their veins. Christine grasped Raoul's hand tightly, not wanting Erik to come near him. Marie Claire's heart beat at a thousand miles a minute as Arthur had his arm tightly around her and Raoul grasped her arm. Erik stood up slowly, never taking his eyes off of the group as his voice erupted across the room, his words as fiery as the lava in a volcano.

"There is no choice this time, you cannot run! For you've passed the point of no return!" he yelled as he made his way towards them, his black cape swishing behind him.

They all stared, their hearts hammering and their blood as cold as ice. How had such a genius man become this?  
-  
A/N: You like? I hope so. Promise to have the next chapter up very soon. Ya know, its always seemed to me that Raoul and Christine's experiences with Erik always made their love stronger, and that holds very true in this story. It also seems to me that the Phantom would have to go completely over the edge before he could ever change. Thankyou so much for your reviews and thankyou Asia1 for you last review. It is very cool to have another RC fan. And thankyou Samantha for your support on the sequal idea I had, I have decided to go through with it. And thankyou as always to angel718. Thankyou also, to all my other reviewers, it inspires me to keep writing, so until next time, read and Review! 


	24. A Fight for Love and Life

A New Start

Chapter 23: A fight for love and life

Erik stopped, inches from where Raoul, Christine, Marie Claire, and Arthur stood. He smirked at them, and eerie laugh slipping from his mouth.

"That was a good trick I must say. You got the better of me. It wouldn't have worked better if you'd planned it." he said, his voice amused, but hard. "But it is time for this to end." he said as he pointed the sword at Raoul, then at Arthur.

Christine gasped, her formerly confused eyes, filling with tears as she moved even closer to Raoul.

"Erik, please, don't do this! This is not the way to cure your lonliness. I know you can find it in your heart to do so!" she said, her voice sounding so innocent.

"No Christine, I can't. As you said, its in my soul that the true distortion lies." he said as he gazed at her sad, pretty features, thinking of how her musical voice had said this to him in and angry, dissapointed tone. He had been shocked at those words, shocked and hurt,for he had known, he was falling in her esteem. But as he saw it now, the only way to gain her esteem back was to make her stay with him, make her see the real him. But it didn't occur to him that she already did.

"If I stay, will you let everyone go?" she asked, the very thought breaking her heart as she gazed at her dear ones faces.

Erik looked at her, once again shocked that she would stay here with him, even though she truly loved another, just to save other people's lives. But he shook his head at her, throwing off his black cape. There was going to be no choice this time, for the choice had won him nothing before.

"No angel of music. You and your daughter will stay here, and we will be a family of music. And the Vicomte and young Monsieur Page' wil be dead. This is the way that it should be." he said, showing no remorse at the cold words he spoke. He knew he was hurting her, but he had to have her here, he had to.

Just then, Arthur stepped forward, his head pounding and his eyes furious. He kissed Marie sweetly and innocently before turning towards Erik, Marie trying desperatley to stop him. Raoul saw him do this and stepped forward as well, refusing to let his future son in law encounter the Phantom alone. He knew from experience that rash actions were not a good plan when confronting the Phantom. But before he did, he kissed Christine, and she kissed him back, with all of the love she felt inside for him, so terribly afraid that this was the last kiss they would ever share. Memories rushed into her head as they embraced, memories of their blissful life together with their children, memories of when they had first been reunited, memories of their childhood. She thought of all that he had risked for her, willing to let himself be killed, just so she could be free. She wouldn't, she couldn't let go. But Raoul looked sadly in her eyes, and she knew she had to. Raoul and Arthur turned to face Erik, both eyes filled with passionate anger. Erik gazed at them, his eyes burning with contempt. Raoul squeezed Arthur's shoulder in a fatherly fashion, trying to reassure the young man, for he knew exactly how he felt. As the three swords clanged together, Marie Claire fell into Christine's arms, her very soul feeling as if it were dying. Christine held her daughter tightly, trying to soothe her irrepressable sobs. She watched wordlessly as another fight began, looking at Arthur and Raoul, her skin crawling every time the swords connected. She held Marie, hating that she had to go throught this. She had always wanted to protect Marie Claire from the very thing that she herself had gone through. Then suddenly a yell rang through the air as Arthur swung wildy, managing to knock Erik off of his feet. Raoul quickly pried the sword from the Phantom's ironlike grip, throwing it across the room.

"Now monsieur, I believe we will be leaving." said Arthur, turning to go.

Erik glared at the young man, and then turned to Raoul.

"Not going to do me in, Vicomte?" he asked, his voice sarcastic and sly.

"No," said Raoul slowly, "I'm not like you. If I took someone's life I would regret it forever."

Erik stared at him, surprised. He did not understand compassionate people, for the world was an uncompassionate place. And yet his mortal enemy had shown him compassion.

"Go." said Erik, looking Raoul and Arthur in the eyes. "Take them and go."

Raoul and Arthur did not question this and they made their way quickly to Christine and Marie Claire. But in the warm embrace of Arthur's arms, Marie Claire felt that there was something wrong, very wrong with this scenario. And the intelligent girl proved to be right, for as soon as they reached the gate, two punjab lassos came out of nowhere, catching both Raoul and Arthur firmly by the neck.

"You fell for that far to easily." said Erik, slamming them helplessly against the gate. "I said that I would not lose this time." he said as he tied them, before turning to Christine and Marie.

Christine stared at her former teacher in absolute horror, salty tears falling from her chocolate eyes and onto the cold stone floor.

"How can you do this to me! You claimed to be my teacher and my protector for all of those years, but now you do the thing that hurts me the very most. I trusted you and then you betrayed me. And now you betray me again! Erik, I don't understand!" she said as she held Marie to her.

Erik took her face in his hands, and made her look him in the eyes.

"No Christine, you betrayed me. But I was willing to forgive you because you are my angel of music, my love." he said softly.

Christine shook at his touch, the voice that had once inspired her voice, now making her want to faint.

"Please Erik, let them go. I beg of you. Arthur has never done anything but love Marie, and Raoul has never done anything but love me. Don't you understand Erik, I love them." she said, tears still continuing to fall.

"Christine, you and Marie belong here with me. That is my final word." he said, coldly, his eyes looking directly into hers.

She shook her head away from his touch, now so distraught that she could no longer speak. Marie Claire looked up at Erik, and for the first time in some while, she spoke.

"If you keep me here Erik, I will slowly fade away. I cannot live if my papa and my fiance do not." she said, her voice so sad that it almost touched his heart. "You are wasting your musical genius and have turned into a killer. Why?"

Erik looked into her young face, almost wanting to laugh at her innocence.

"Because the world made me this way, madmoiselle. Because of the wickedness of this abhorrent face!" he said, ripping off his mask in his rage.

Marie's eyes widened at the sight, as he quickly put the mask back on.

"Do you see now? Do you see why I am forced to live this life?" he said as he put a firm hand on her shoulder. "But it won't matter for long for you will learn to see the man behind the monster, sooner than you think!"

Marie Claire looked at her father and Arthur clinging to life and then at Erik, tears streaming down her white face.

"I already do. I see a lonely and desperate man gone mad. As my mother said, it is not your face that people fear, it is the things you have done. Unless you look into your soul, you will never change." she said, her heart breaking at the sight of her father and fiance.

Erik gazed at the young soprano. How much like her mother she was, and for that reason, he was not willing to give them up, not this time.

"You know not of what you speak madmoiselle. Soon you will see things as I see them, for you will have no other choice!" he yelled as he stormed over to Raoul and Arthur, even angrier than before.

His eyes were filled with ultimate, insane, hatred as he yanked hard on the noose holding Arthur. Arthur gasped for air, but found none. He looked at the Phantom, his eyes filled with brokenhearted tears.

"It is to bad that your life has to end this way, Arthur, you could have a great singer. If only you had listened to me!" he said, pulling even harder.

Arthur looked him in the eyes, and spoke faintly.

"I would rather die fighting to protect the ones I love, than thoughtlessly give into your every demand."

Erik, laughed at this, then turned to Raoul his eyes filled with ultimate triumph.

"I believe I have seen this before. Ah yes, about twenty years ago. But this time you will not be leaving alive!" he said, pulling violently on the rope.

Raoul choked out some very quiet, but powerful words, his eyes filled with tears of worry and pain.

"You are only going to make them hate you by doing this! I beg of you one last time, for the love of God let them go!" he pleaded, hardly able to breath. "Why make them lie to you?"

"No Vicomte, they will end their days with me, give it up!" said the Phantom angrily, still amazed that even though Raoul could hardly breath, he was still fighting for Christine and Marie.

As the Phantom gave one last tug, Raoul felt the life slipping from him, as did Arthur, as they both looked at Christine and Marie, thoughts and memories flooding their minds. They fought desperatley to try and hold on to life, but it was getting difficult.

Erik stood in the middle of the room, ignoring the ringing cries of protest and despair coming from Christine and Marie Claire, feeling ultimate triumph in his soul. A resounding laugh, a maniacal laugh, rang throughout the room. He would finally have life, love, and all he desired. He had won! The Music of the Night would prevail! But just then, the opera house began to shake, and things began to topple over and fall from the ceiling. The storm outside had raged into a tornado, that was doing sufficient damage to the opera house. He looked over at Christine and Marie, their horrified and sad faces hardly even noticing that the room was falling down around them. He didn't want harm to come to them, then all of this would have been for nothing. Then he heard footsteps not very far off in the distance. He cursed. That blasted Arthur had probably summoned them. He did not want to be chased all over Paris by the police with Christine and Marie in his possession. If they caught him, he would be charged with murder and kidnapping and all of his plans would be unfurled. He had wanted to do this in ultimate secrecy. Christine looked over at him, noticing that there was a conflict going on in his head and hoping that maybe he would let them go. Then suddenly he let out a cry of anger, frustrated tears streaming down his cheeks. He turned to face them all.

"Go! You may have won this time, but it is only by default. I will I will return to finish this, for the Phantom always returns!" he screamed before dissappearing in ball of fire.

And as soon as he did, Andre, Firmin, Meg, Madame Giry, and Lizzie all appeared before the gate, horrified at what they found, but in a rush to get out of the opera house safely. Christine and Marie ran to Raoul and Arthur quickly untying the taught ropes around their necks, hoping that it wasn't to late. As the ropes were untied, both men fell into their love's arms, gasping for air. All four shared a brief embrace, but there was no time to waste.

"Oh my goodness, you are all in a state!" cried Firmin, "But we must get out, the place is falling down!"

"Where did the Phantom go?" asked Meg, looking around.

"He dissappeared!" cried Christine.

Raoul and Arthur by some miracle managed to stand and opened the gate, and grabbing Christine's and Marie's hands, the whole group ran, with Madame Giry leading the way, the opera house collapsing around them. 


	25. Escape from the darkness

A New Start

Chapter 24: Escape from the darkness

The group ran, trying to avoid the falling debris that was coming down above their heads. As they neared the top of the vaults, they could hear the storm outside, the wind blowing in gusts. Raoul and Arthur, though both were badly wounded, had picked up Christine and Marie Claire, not wanting them to be hurt, after having been so weakened by the horrific ordeal. Andre and Firmin helped lead Meg and Lizzie, while Madame Giry led the way. She managed to find a small sideways passage that led to the outside of the opera house. They stepped out to find that the storm had calmed down ever so slightly, but nevertheless it was still dangerous. But miraculously, Raoul's carriage still stood under anoverhang beside the opera house. As they reached it, Madame Giry ushered Raoul, Christine, Marie Claire, and Arthur inside, desperatley worried about the state of their health. Meg, Lizzie, and Madame Giry climbed in after them, trying to do anything they could to help while Andre and Firmin calmed the horses and drove the carriage as fast as possible toward the de Chagny estate.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they pulled up at the house, the rain and the wind had subsided enough so that the group could get in without getting completely soaked. Andre and Firmin came around the side of the carriage, helping everyone out.

"Oh my god, look at the state of all of you!" cried Andre, distraught at the situation as they watched each person come out.

Lizzie and Meg helped Christine and Marie out as Andre and Firmin helped Arthur and Raoul out, while Madame Giry went to find the stable boy to send for a doctor. But as Raoul's feet hit the ground, all the pain and stress seemed to come to him at once and he passed out, falling into Christine's arms. Chrstine gasped, tears falling once again at the sight of her beloved husband's state. Marie Claire ran from Arthur's warm embrace and over to her father, her tears mixing with the cold, cruel, rain.

"Monsieur Vicomte?" said, Firmin, his eyes widening.

"Raoul?" asked Meg, tears beginning to stream down her own face as Christine held Raoul in her arms while Marie stroked his pale face.

Arthur came over and put his arm around Marie's shaking shoulders. Then after a moment they heard a shrill voice in the air.

"God help you people, why are you sitting in the rain?" said Madame Giry, slapping her hand against her forehead in frustration. "You do not need to be standing in the rain, it will only worsen your conditions, especially the Vicomte's! Come, now let's get you all inside!" she said firmly, even though, the sight of the four made her eyes tear.

Andre and Firmin carried Raoul inside, where he and Arthur were taken to the guest room and commanded by Madame Giry to stay there until the doctor came. Meg and Lizzie helped Marie Claire and Christine up the stairs to change out of their soaked and dirty clothes as Madame Giry had said. Andre and Firmin went downstairs to wait for the doctor, while Madame Giry herself went to sit with Raoul and Arthur, to do anything that she could to help until the doctor came.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later, Madame Giry heard the door to the guest room creak open slowly, and the soaking wet docotor came in. His name was Doctor Barton, and he was an old family friend of the de Chagny's.

"My dear Madame Giry, what in the blazes has happened? The de Chagny's stable boy came by my office saying that it was urgent." he said as his eyes fell on Arthur and Raoul.

"There has been a terrible ordeal which I will explain to you later. But they are in quite a state at the moment." she said, her eyes filled with worry.

"Yes of course," he said, bending down next to Arthur and cleaning the wound on the young man's head. "Where are Madame Christine and young Madmoiselle Marie Claire? And little Felix?"

"I told them to go change and rest for a little while, they have been through far to much this evening. As for Felix, he is in bed, and had no idea of what has gone on."

The good doctor nodded, thinking he was quite sure of what had happened, for he had heard all about 'the strange affair' of the Phantom of the opera the last time round.

"Well young man, you are in a right state, but with a few days rest, you should be alright." said the doctor as he dabbed some medicine on the cuts on Arthur's neck. "You've got a rather nasty cut on your head, Arthur, so you'd best follow my intructions or it could get infected."

Arthur flinched as the medicine was put on his neck. It felt like it was burning him.

"Owww.." he whispered, "Where is Marie Claire?" he asked, his eyes concerned.

"She is resting and I'm sure she will be here in a moment. I have also sent for your parents. Now just lay back and rest." said Madame Giry kindly as she placed a cool cloth on his head.

Then Doctor Barton turned toward Raoul, a serious look on his face. Madame Giry noticed this, and her heart clenched.

"Doctor, is Monsieur Vicomte going to be alright?" she asked in a sad whisper.

"Yes he'll be alright, but it's going to take a lot of rest." he said as he gazed at the pale, unconscious Raoul.

He cleaned and bandanged the cuts on Raoul's wrists and neck, and Raoul flinched and began to whisper in his incoherent state.

"Christine, Marie! No!" he tossed, the trauma apparently getting to him.

Madame Giry placed a cloth on his head, and he seemed to calm down slightly. Then Doctor Barton put an ointment on the bruise on Raoul's face before turning to the sword wound on his back. Just then, the door opened slowly and Christine entered with Meg. Her face was drawn and Meg's arm was around her shaking shoulders. She had changed into dry clothes and had brushed her wet curls back from her face. Her eyes filled with tears as her gaze fell on Raoul. She ran over and took her husband's sword calloused in her small, fragile one.

"Oh Doctor Barton, is he going to be alright? What about Arthur as well?" she asked as she stroked Raoul's face gently.

"He'll be alright Christine, my dear, but he is going to need a a sufficient amount of rest, as will Arthur." he said, feeling her head. "You're burning with fever!" he exclaimed. "You'd best go and rest." he said, but he could tell by the look on her face that she wouldn't rest until she knew that everyone was going to be alright.

He began to clean the infected wound on Raoul's back and Christine sang softly, trying to soothe his tormented sleep. After a few minutes, the sweet sound of his wife's singing woke Raoul, and his blue eyes came slowly open.

"Christine?" he asked, smiling through eyes of pain.

"Yes, I'm here love. Now just rest, Docotor Barton has just finished patching you up." she said, kissing him gently.

"Where is Marie Claire, how is Arthur?" he questioned, trying to sit up, but Christine made him lay back down.

"Arthur is going to be fine, and Marie is resting. She needed to do that. I've never seen her like this before." said Christine, her heart tearing as the thought of her daughter came to mind.

Raoul reached up and stroked Christine's pale face.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

She didn't answer but embraced him gently, her diamond like tears falling onto his shirt, as she cherished the warmth of his arms around her. Just then, Marie Claire came in with Lizzie, her young face darkened with worry.

"Papa, Arthur!" her sweet voice exclaimed in a hoarse whisper, at seeing them both awake.

She ran to Raoul and hugged him gently, breathing in his pipe smoke scent.

"Oh papa, are you alright?" she asked, her blue eyes gazing at the bandages on Raoul's body.

He smiled faintly at his daughter as he kissed her cheek.

"I'll be fine my girl. You just take care of yourself. And I think that there's someone special who wants to see you." he said nodding over at Arthur and grinning.

Marie smiled at her father and gave him and Christine a kiss on the cheek before going to see her fiance. Arthur's eyes brightened as she ran into his warm embrace.

"Oh Arthur, I've never been so frightened in my life." she whispered, burying her head into his shoulder. "I thought I was going to lose you and papa." she said, tears breaking her voice.

He kissed her forehead gently, trying to soothe her.

"Shhh... it's alright. Let's not talk of this now. We're safe now." he said reassuringly.

Doctor Barton spotted Marie Claire and came over to her, giving her the same medicine he had given Christine.

"Now Marie Claire, you must rest over the next few days." he said gently patting her on the shoulder.

She nodded, and he turned to address the whole lot of them.

"You all have been through a lot tonight and you need to heal both emotionally and physically. I suggest that you all take a vacation." he said as he gathered up his coat and smiled kindly, but worriedly upon them all. "I have left medicine with Madame Giry, but I shall return in the morning." he said, waving as he closed the door.

Soon after he left, Andre and Firmin, followed by Arthur's parents, came in the door. Andre looked at the bandanged Raoul and Arthur and the runny nosed Marie and Christine, and shook his gray head.

"You all look like you've been through a war." he said falling down dramatically into a nearby chair.

"How's the opera house?" asked Raoul as he held Christine's hand.

"It looks a lot better that you do." joked Firmin, trying to lighten the mood. "Well, half the roof is blown off, a good number of the windows will have to be replaced, among other things. It will take a few months to repair. Perhaps rebuilding for a third time will be a charm as they say."

All laughed at this, as Madame Giry glared at them like a scolding mother.

"You should all be resting, not up chatting." she said, in her stern French accent. "Meg, Lizzie, and I will be staying here with you tonight. Now to bed, all of you!" she said, going downstairs to see Andre and Firmin out.

"Well she's a firm one." said Arthur's father, chuckling. "Well we'd best get this young man home. But," he said, smiling at Marie Claire, "We will be back tommorow. Take care of yourselves." he said as he stood up to shake Raoul's hand heartily. Madame Page' gave Marie and Christine each a hug before they departed

Marie gave Arthur a soft and gentle kiss goodbye, not wanting to cause him any pain by touching his wounds. A whispered 'I love you' was passed as Arthur was helped out of the room. It was quiet for a moment between the three, as the clock chimed and the last few raindrops splattered softly against the window. Then Marie's soft voice broke the silence.

"Do you think we could all sleep in here tonight." she asked, her normally bright blue eyes dull and tired.

"Of course darling. You just climb into that bed and go to sleep. Papa and I will be right here." said Christine as she tucked her daughter in.

Marie fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the soft feather pillow, looking as sweet as a rose in bloom. Christine climbed in next to Raoul and kissed him goodnight as he wrapped his strong arms around her, and they fell asleep in each other's loving embrace. Madame Giry poked her head in one last time and smiled at them all before turning to her daughter and granddaughter.

"Mother, do you think they'll be alright?" asked Meg, tears of concern on both her and Lizzie's face.

Madame Giry sighed. "They'll be fine, but I daresay it will take a while for them to heal." she said as she closed the door. But as the good and mysterious woman walked down the hall, she couldn't help but wonder where the fifth member of this party had dissapeared to.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik stood in front of the opera house, surveying the damage of the storm, his cloak covering the masked part of his face. he knew that he could not return to his home in the vaults, for he knew that it was far to dangerous and repair men would be in the opera house for months. He turned his gaze away from the sad sight and began to walk towards the only other place he knew; the old Opera Populaire. As he walked, he fumed. He absolutley could not believe that this had happened! But he would not give up, the third time after all, was a charm. He walked through the wet streets of darkened Paris, his black cloak blowing in the wind until he finally reached what had once been the magnificent structure of the Opera Populaire. He looked up at it, knowing that he had been responsible for its demise, slightly wishing that he hadn't burnt it down, merely for the reason that they didn't build opera houses like that anymore. He slipped through the grate and into the depths of the charred opera house, memories flooding his mind. He had after all spent most of his days here. But as he thought of Christine's and Marie Claire's horrified faces, a thought occured to him. Had he perhaps gone to far this time, as the Vicomte had said? He shook his head, brushing off what he considered to be an absurd thought.

"No," he said, his voice an eerie whisper.

He would not give up, not until he had Christine and Marie Claire in his possesion. Why was he thinking such absurd thoughts? Was he losing his touch? No, he wouldn't allow himself to. Christine's and Marie's faces passed fleetingly through his mind, their love for Raoul and Arthur so very clear in their eyes. The faces of Raoul and Arthur passed through his mind, the fiery determination of their fighting and the love in their eyes. But he didn't care, they did not seem to understand that Christine and Marie belonged to him! He had instilled fear in their hearts, and one day he would return, and as far as he was concerned, it wouldn't be long. He shook as emotions took over.

"It's not over yet, the music of the night!" 


	26. The House by the Sea

A New Start

Chapter 25: The house by the sea

Christine sat on the deck of the house by the sea, the sun smiling down upon her as she watched the waves. She observed Felix and Marie playing in the waves, as she and Raoul had often done when they were children here. Raoul had gone to the train station to pick up both Arthur, Phillipe, and his parents, so Christine had come up here to ponder her thoughts. It had been three weeks since the incident, and though Christine tried not to think about it, the horrible memories plauged her thoughts. She still couldn't quite believe that they had escaped. But Erik'spromise to return and his final threat still rang in her ears. She was so angry that after all he did before, how he decieved her, that he had hurt her so much once again. She wanted to forgive, but she knew that it would take a while. She just didn't understand how he could have betrayed her this way, the man who had claimed to be the angel of her father for all of those years. How she had desperatley whished for all of these years that he would not come back for revenge, that he had changed after that night. She had been so happy for such a long time, and now he was trying to take that away from her. But, though he had dissapeared in a rage on that horrible night three weeks ago, much different from the first time, when he had told them to go away with angry, but sad tears, Christine hoped that perhaps he would not return. That he would change and perhaps learn some compassion. She hoped this both for she and her family's sake and for his own, so that maybe he could go on with his life. But as shethought all of these complicated thougts, they seemed to tire her and she closed her eyes. She relaxed in the comfortable deck chair, the breeze blowing softly through her curls, and singing her to sleep...

Dream Sequence

She stood in the middle of the Phantom's lair, watching helplessly as Erik put Marie Claire under his spell, and she began to sing the eerie tune of 'Phantom of the Opera.' Christine called her name, but nothing seemed to break the trance as Christine watched her precious daughter hit each and ever high note with ease, her eyes staring and blank.

"Come Christine, sing with us, my angel of music! You must sing!" said Erik, his voice rising with victory.

Christine firmly refused as she looked down with horror to see that she had on the very dress she had worn for 'Don Juan'.

"Come Christine, succumb to your fate! The dear Vicomte and Arthur are gone forever from this world and you and Marie belong to me, your angel of music!" he let out a terrible laugh as he smiled a smile that looked as though it hadn't been used in a very long time.

"You are not my angel of music, my father would have never sent me someone who had hurt me this way!" she said, angrily as hot tears ran down her deathly cold face.

"You will learn to see beyond everything that I have done Christine, trust me." he said as he placed a ring on her finger.

She took it off and gave it back to him as he looked at her with a mixture of anger and sadness. She fell to her knees, her heart shattered. Marie's voice rang through the room, but it sounded sad, and though even through her trance she knew what was going on.

"Raoul... Arthur..." said Christine softly, the thought of them making her want to faint. She looked up at Erik, who was looking upon her.

"Come Christine, sing, help the music of the night come to life!" he said, as he looked into her teary eyes, his very soul filled with music.

Christine felt the song escaping her lips, despite her fight to keep them in. She couldn't stop, though tears streamed down her face as she, Marie, and Erik sang, all trapped in the darkness of the music of the night.

End of dream sequence

Raoul came up onto the deck, hearing Christine's cries of anguish. He came over to her and shook her gently to wake her up.

"Erik, please stop making me sing, you've broken my voice! Marie, sweetie, don't sing!" she exclaimed as she opened her eyes to find not Erik's white mask, but Raoul's worried face before her.

He looked into her eyes, seeing the immense pain that was there, and brushed away her tears with his thumb, his heart filled with worry as she fell into his arms.

"Little Lotte, my darling what happened?" he asked tenderly, hating to see his wife so upset on such a gorgeous day.

"I had a nightmare. It was the worst thing imaginable. Erik had Marie and I and he was forcing us to sing." she said, her voice a fountain of sadness. "And the worst part was..." her voice stopped as she looked into her beloved's eyes. She couldn't even say it.

But she didn't need to say it, for Raoul already knew what it was.

"He killed Arthur and I, didn't he?" asked Raoul, holding her closer as the warm seabreeze blew upon them, as if it were trying to soothe the icy fear that had consumed them.

"Yes..." said Christine, her voice barely audible as she breathed in his scent and wrapped her arms around him, as if afraid he were going to dissappear right from her grasp.

He took her face in his hands and looked into her dark brown eyes, wanting so badly to reassure her. He hated seeing her this way, seeing her in such immense pain. He wanted to get rid of all her pain, her sorrow, her guilt, her doubt. He was so angry at the Phantom for causing both Christine and Marie this pain. It would take a long time for all of them to heal from this.

"Christine, love, I swear to you that as long as I have breath in me, I will not let that happen." he said his voice full of emotion, yet still so warm and comforting to Christine's ears. "I will be here for you and our children."

She smiled at his words, feeling better as she looked into his kind, handsome face.

"I just can't imagine you not being here." she said, her heart wanting to shatter at the very thought. "I love you Raoul, you rescued me from the darkness. Please don't ever doubt that."

"Christine darling, I would never doubt your love, for it is the very thing live for. I count myself the luckiest man in the world for you to consider me worthy of your love." he said, grinning boyishly at her.

She laughed as she leaned in to kiss him. He returned her sweet kiss, hoping that he had made her feel better. He just wanted her to be happy. And in that moment, both knew that whatever came to them, they would always be there for each other. Then suddenly a chorus of playful laughter was heard from the shore.

"I think Phillipe, Arthur, and Felix are having a water battle." said Raoul, laughing as he took Christine's hand and stood up. Perhaps a walk on the shore would make her feel better. "Perhaps we ought to go save Marie before they sneak up on her."

Christine chuckled, her brown eyes sparkling now.

"I think she would appreciate it"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie Claire sat on the shore in her yellow sundress, the cool, clear water running over her feet as she watched her brother, her uncle, and her fiance, splash each other. She laughed at their antics, reflecting on how much she, her parents, and Arthur had needed this holiday, to get away from the bustle of the city and the constant reminder of what had happened to them, even if just for a little while. She felt so relieved that she was here at the house by the sea with the sun shining, rather than in the dark, cold, hell in which Erik lived. But she knew how narrowly she and her mother had escaped being trapped in the darkness of the Phantom's music, and how narrowly her father and Arthur had escaped losing their lives. It was hard for her to get the horrible images out of her mind. She shook slightly as the memories flooded her mind. Seeing her papa and Arthur clinging to life, seeing her mother hypnotized and forced to sing. She herself being forced to sing, the Opera house crumbling down around them. But the thing that haunted her most was Erik's last threat to return. It was very clear to Marie now how desperate he was. So terribly clear. His fascination with her mother, she knew, had gone on for a very long time, even though Christine had always just cared for him as just her teacher, her mentor. But his desperation was immensly frightening. But one thing that she refused to do was to let it affect her singing. She loved singing, it was her passion. But she also knew that Erik would attempt to take advantage of that, for he loved her voice. But though she was determined, she couldn't get the last look that he had given her out of her mind. It had said that he would return, and that she was going to be the key to his victory. But she was not going to let herself fall for his schemes again, she was going to keep her family safe. And if he were to ever return, she was going to force him to change, for both her family's safety and his own well being. She shivered, even though it was quite warm outside. Arthur, who had been in the water, noticed his sweet love's sad face and came up behind her, wrapping his arms about her as her kissed her cheek. She smiled at his touch. She gazed at the ring on her finger, knowing that if she was with Arthur, she would be happy for eternity.

"Hello there. What are you thinking about?" asked Arthur as he brushed his wet, sandy colored hair out of his face, his brown eyes concerned.

Marie sighed as she took his hand.

" I've just been thinking about what happened I'm worried about him returning." she said, her voice so very melancholy. "I don't want to be trapped in this darkness any longer."

Arthur sighed as he sqeezed her hand. He to, was worried about what was to come. He had seen Erik angry before, but never at such a high magnitude. But his own anger to, was very high.

"I'm worried to Marie. But I promise that I will do everything to protect you." he said, wrapping a protective arm around her .

"He was just so furious, and his eyes. I 've never seen eyes like that before." she said shakily, looking up into Arthur's warm brown ones. "They were so desperate, so insane. I'm afraid of what he might do."

"So am I, for I want you to be happy Marie, I want you to be able to sing without fear. But I can only hope that this insanity will change into understanding, and that perhaps that he will have a change of heart. We just have to find a way." he said, hoping that he was reassuring her.

She smiled at his optimistic words, her eyes as blue as the cloudless sky above them. She kissed him, feeling better, and having hope that maybe, just maybe, his idealistic words were true. Then after she and Arthur broke apart, she felt the strange sensation that there was salt water running down her back. She turned around slowly to find Raoul, Phillipe, and Felix standing behind her, grinning sheepishly. And Raoul's hands were covered in salt water.

"Raoul, I thought we came down here to rescue her from this sort of thing." said Christine, trying not to laugh at the look on Marie Claire's face.

"Phillipe and Felix made me do it." said Raoul, grinning at his daughter.

"Don't blame us." they said in unison.

Marie pretended to give him the evil eye, then burst out laughing as she chased him across the shore, the sun beginning to set behind the sea. Soon, all joined in, and the entire group, Raoul especially, were covered in sand and ocean water.

" Well," said Raoul, brushing himself off. "That was indeed quite refreshing."

"It serves you right." said Marie laughing as she gave her father a wet and sandy hug as Christine laughed and winked at her.

Christine smiled as she attempted to brush off Felix, who squirmed. Arthur shook his head, chuckling at the little boy, as he to, tried to get the sand out of his hair. As everyone collapsed onto the sand, and all was quiet, Marie and Christine began to sing, and everyone listened to the beautiful notes, glad at least, that even after all that had happened, the beauty of music still remained unscathed. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it took me longer than usual to update, I've been really busy with school because I have to take my AP English test tommorow. Yes, I know this chapter is incredibly fluffie, but I couldn't help myself, I'm such a romantic sap. Thankyou as always to all of my loyal reviewers. It shouldn't be long until the next chapter! By the way, I've started work on the sequal, yay! Oh, and Phantom comes out on DVD Tuesday!

Asia1st- Yes I did think of Steve Barton when I wrote that chapter, good job.

Lynn Angel- I love your RC story! Its so great to have another RC fan! Can't wait to read your next fic.

Samantha- I'm glad you like the chapter, and I've started work on the sequal. Woot!

angel 718: Thankyou for the review. I always try to update fast just for you!

Thankyou to all of my reviewers! 


	27. A Mystery to be continued

A New Start

Epilogue: A mystery to be continued...

Three months later...

Erik stood mysteriously in Marie Claire's dressing room, placing the very familiar skull wax seal on the parchment envelope. There was a performance going on, so he could slip in and out unnoticed. He laid out two roses for Chrisitine and Marie Claire, and two letters, one each for the vicomte and one for Arthur. As he sealed the second letter, the singing from the theater drifted in through the room and into Erik's ears. He stopped for a moment, the beautiful, lyrical notes mesmerizing him. He instantly recognized the voices as those of Christine and Marie. How beautiful, how perfect those voices were. Then he heard a soft tenor join in, and recognized it as Arthur's. As he listened, his soul soared with the music, but at the same time filled with fury. These voices were his creation, these were his proteges! He had created them, and they had betrayed him! As the singing stopped, he could hear the sounds of a roaring standing ovation. This was the first performance since the opera house had been repaired, so the public was very excited. Then another familiar voice was heard, the voice of the vicomte, who was thanking everyone for their patience during the repairs. Erik's blood boiled at the sound and again the anger took over the immense sad emptiness that he had been feeling over the past months. A slight vehement growl escaped his lips even though there were tears in his grayish eyes. He clenched his fists as he walked out of the room, taking one last glance at the mementos that he had left for his unsuspecting prey. He gave a sly half smile as he pulled his hood over his face and slipped out a side door and out of the opera house. He walked through the streets of Paris, plotting and comtemplating. He would take his time, heal his wounds, and then return a man more fearful than they could ever imagine. As he stepped into his old home in the abandoned Opera Populaire, he whispered something to himself.

"Their chains will be mine, they will belong to me"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie Claire entered her dressing room tentatively, but with a joyful smile on her face. The show had gone extremely well, a grand reopening with no disturbances. But deep in her heart, she wished that Erik could just come and enjoy the music like everyone else instead of wreaking havoc about the opera house. But as she approached her dressing table, she froze in fear. There before her lay two deep red roses, each with a black ribbon about the stem, and two envelopes, each with the crimson seal of a skull. She stared as she silently picked up a rose, fingering the petals. Then the door came open and Arthur came in, a jovial smile upon his face.

"Marie..." he started with enthusiasim, but stopped when he saw her white face. He came closer and gave a small gasp of surprise at what her saw.

He wrapped his arms around Marie, holding her tightly. They stood in silence for a few moments until the door came open and Raoul and Christine entered, both laughing with jubilant smiles on their faces. But their smiles faded as they came closer. Christine grasped Raoul's hand when she saw what Erik had left for them. Raoul put a protective and comforting arm around her shoulders, hating having to see such fear in both his beloved wife's and daughter's eyes.

"Do you think that he is still living in the vaults?" asked Marie, looking up at her parents.

"No dear, I doubt it." said Christine, trying to give her daughter a reassuring smile.

"Andre and Firmin had the vaults sealed." said Raoul, squeezing his daughter's cold hand warmly. "He can't possibly be in this opera house."

"But he must be close by." said Arthur gravely.

"Yes... he must." said Raoul slightly absentmindedly as he picked up the letter and began to open it. But as he did, Christine put a gentle hand over his.

"Please Raoul, don't open it yet. I'm not ready to see what's inside." said Christine.

Raoul nodded and put it in his coat pocket, as did Arthur. Marie Claire picked up the roses as the laughter and chatter outside called to the group. As they walked slowly towards the door, each seemed to decide that what was to come, would come, and fearing or worrying about it now would serve no purpose. When they reached the door, Marie blew out the candle and the room went dark as the four made their way back into the light, hoping that darkness would not overcome them again. And hoping perhaps that the Phantom too, would find his way.

And so ends part one of my strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, I hope you like this. Its the final chapter in this story. I've put a lot of hard work into this, and its got to be my favorite story that I've ever written. I'll probably make some adjustments to it in the future, so I hope you'll read it again. I've started work on the first chapter of the sequal, which will be titled ' A strange affair.' Ya I know so original. But the first chapter should be up in a few days. So I hope you loved this, but never fear for the sequal is near, and it will feature all of our favorite characters. So please read and review! I love you guys! And yay Phantom came out, I've watched it like four times! 


End file.
